A Queen And A Princess
by MsMills
Summary: Princess Emma 19 & her Parents attend a ball in the West kingdom, to celebrate the new Queens coronation. Regina 23, is that person and since the age of 11, her life has been controlled by her mother and she was forced into an arranged marriage, to an vile man. Regina & Emma meet at said ball and things so from there. Swan queen Fluff. An AU Swanqueen story
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. An idea suddenly came to me and went with it.

There will be five/six chapters and there is bound to be the odd spelling/grammar mistakes.

Warning: There is mention of Violence/Abuse.

I do not own once upon a time.

* * *

Nineteen year old princess Emma, strolled through the castle garden that she had come to love. It was the beginning of summer and the rays from the hot sun spread over the princesses face and lit up her blonde locks.

She loved to explore and yet being a princess she could not explore beyond the castle alone. Her parents Were protective of course but because she was royalty it was unsafe to go outside the castle alone and so she wondered through the garden. Wondering on what life she was going to live.

Emma would agree that she has had a loving, good life so far. But now, She was nineteen and the kingdom were talking of her as the spinster princess, who can she lead without a partner how can she not be thinking of having children by now.

It saddened her that people felt this way about her. Why couldn't she be free to live how she choose and sure she would not object to finding love, in fact she wished for it. Her whole life her mother had talked of true love and how Emma's father is her true love and all she wishes is for her was happiness and to find the happiness she has found.

But she had yet to meet someone that set her heart on fire that looked deep in to her soul and find something worth dying for.

Her parents had tried over the past two years, to set her up with various men of nobleness. She spent time with some and had even kissed one but she had not felt love towards any of them.

"Princess" A guard called as he approached her.

"Yes Graham" she said softly.

"Your mother wishes to she you in her chamber"

Emma sighed and walked back towards the castle and to her mother's chamber.

"Emma..I have great news"

"Oh" Emma said straightening her plain white loose top.

"There is going to be a ball at the Mills Castle in the West Kingdom. To celebrate the new Queens coronation"

Emma raised her eyebrows. She had only ever been to the Mills castle once and she was but a child then.

"Okay" Emma said casually.

Her mother sighed."Do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"We shall all be attending of course and you will surely finally meet someone you like. As there is going to be many noble men and royalty"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You are determined to find me a husband"

Her mother shook her head and smiled as he put a piece of jewelery in a wooden box. "I only want you to be happy"

"I am" Emma said defensively. "I have my family, I love the gardens, I train with my father and have the odd friend here within the castle"

Her mother stared at her.

"So when is this ball" Emma asked awkwardly.

"In a weeks time"

"Do I have to wear a dress?" she frowned.

"Of course"

"Damn"

Her mother sighed. "I know I allow you to wear pants and loose tops about the castle but you must be presentable to our people, to look like a princess and you are going to be queen one day"

"I know"

"If it makes you feel any better you can pick your dress"

Emma gave a small smile. "Thanks, I'm gonna go back out into the garden now" she walked off.

The next day.

Emma walked into the grand hall to find her parents talking with a man and she approached causciouslly.

"Emma, I am glad your here. This is Peter and he is a professional dancer and he shall help you brush up on your dancing for the ball"

Emma gaped. "Um, that's not necessary"

"Emma" her father warned.

"I shall not be dancing at the ball" Emma said.

"You must, it is very important" her father said.

Emma looked down sadly and after a moment. said "I guess I haven't got anything better to do, today"

Peter smirked and her parents gave her a look a look of disappointment and they left them to get on with the lesson.

"Now princess. I am Peter and by the time I have finished with you, your going to wow everyone at the ball.

Emma scoffed. "I don't believe that"

"Why do you not wish to dance at the ball? are you a shy dancer?" he stood at the music box that sat on the big oak table.

Emma quirked an eyebrow. This man was clearly was not put off by her being a princess.

"No, I just not the type to dance around"

"Princess, no one is the type to dance but I promise with the right partner, it is one of the most wonderful things in the world" he strutted over and Emma tilted her head curiously.

"Right princess, hand out, stand tall...you know the waltz right?" the music started to play.

"I think so"

He smiled and said "Lets go" but thirty seconds later, Emma stopped and couldn't stop laughing as Peter got up from the floor.

"You do not remember the waltz very well dear" he said with a frown.

"It was been a while" he muttered, holding her sides.

"I will have to suggest coming back tomorrow and maybe the next day. If you are to be ready"

Emma shook her head.

"You will thank me, believe me"

"Why?"

"I can feel it" he smirked and went to the music box to play another tune.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the west kingdom.

Princess Regina was sat at the long, dark brown dinning table in the grand hall of the castle. Her life since the age of eleven had been nothing but pain and tragedy.

Her father had died when she was eleven due to illness and her mother was an emotionless and strict bitch.

She was now twenty three and her life had been lessons, royal business, doing as her mother says or pay severly and most recently an arranged marriage all of her mother's doing, with a man who was older, powerful in politics and also violent towards her.

However, now with her mother on her death bed, she was now to become Queen of the West kingdom a job she never truly wanted. She wanted to be free, to explore to have er own choices.

She wanted to feel as she once remembered as a child of ten years old, running around the castle garden with another small blonde girl, who was younger than herself but so full of joy and kindness towards her and Regina never forgot those few days of happiness.

"Your mother requires your presence" her husband said, as he walked into the grand hall with a annoyed expression.  
Regina broke out of her remembrance and stood up, showing an expression of indifference and she walked straight out and towards her mother's chamber where she lay in the king size white bed.

"Regina dear" she said and the brunette moved to sit in the chair next to the bed "your have to fulfill your duty as Queen, my child"

Regina fiddled with her hands in her lap, her mother had made her seem cold to most people she had meet but deep down there was still that young loving soul within her trying to break free.

"You shall continue my work and your husband will be the there to guide you in the right direction"

" what direction is that mother the direction of violence" she said back.

"Regina" her mother snapped and then coughed for a good ten seconds.

"I never asked for any of this" Regina said feeling brave as her mother was to weak to hit her.

"you will do your duty"

"it's always been about duty"

"You are selfish"

"all I have ever done is follow your wishes that is not selfish and making me marry that man was not selfish of you?" she snapped.

Cora ignored her question and asked "Is everything ready for the ball"

Regina looked down sadly. "Yes, everything will be ready"

"Good, we don't want that goody two shoes queen of the east, looking down on us"

"I vaguely remember her " Regina replied.

"Well keep an eye on them and I believe there daughter is yet to marry, at her age it's a disgrace to their kingdom"

Regina rolled her eyes.

On the day of the ball. Regina had spent the whole morning had the coronation and now was in the grand hall making sure everything was perfect for the evening ball.

She had little time, to bitterly think of her nasty husband. Who was most likely drinking somewhere.

By late afternoon, she was stood in her room in her blue royal dress, willing herself to be calm as she was now Queen and had great responsibilities upon her shoulders and she needed to put her mask up, so no one knew how broken she really was.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma and her parents were in the royal carriage making their way to the mills castle.

Emma stared out as the trees whizzed by and she sighed. David smiled and said "Do you remember going to the castle when you were a child Emma?"

She looked to him confused "vaguely I think"

"You must of been six or seven" her mother said.

"Yes you were so happy to be there" David shook his head amusedly.

"You wanted to meet the princess because you were also a princess" her mother said.

Emma looked at them strangely.

"Do you remember when they met?" Her mother told her husband.

"No"

"Oh Emma, soon as you saw her you went all shy, it was so adorable'"

"I don't remember" Emma said.

'Well it was adorable and it took a while for you to go over to her and you said hey"

Her parents chuckled and Emma felt her face begin to go red.

"Do I really need to know this?" She asked.

"No bit it was sweet and you two were insuperable after that, until we left"

"Maybe we can be friends again" Emma said without thinking and her parents nodded.

* * *

When they arrived outside the castle they noticed other important people were arriving too. The weather was warm to Emma delight and she got out of the carriage last and stared up at the dark castle and shivered for a reason she wasn't quite sure.

Her parents then talked briefly with a guard before they made their way to the Grand Hall were they were announced to the room and made their way over to the Queen.

"Good Evening, Queen Regina. It is an honor to be here…I am Queen Snow of the East Kingdom"

Regina quirked an eyebrow remembering what her mother had said.

"Hello, thank-you for attending this momentous day. I hope the journey was pleasant"

"Yes thank you" she turned to David. "This is my husband David" he bowed his head in acknowledgement and she smiled. He then moved so Emma could be introduced and the blonde was kind of anxious and soon as she met the Queens eyes, There it was. the spark, setting fire to her heart and the bottomless pit, she was about to throw herself into.

"And this is my daughter Emma" her mother said but she was just staring into those bright brown eyes.

"Hello Princess" Regina said softly, as she also couldn't look away. There was definably something in the blondes eyes she knew.

"Hey" Emma said without thought and David chuckled "I am sorry your majesty, but Emma had the same reaction to when you two were younger"

Suddenly it all clicked for the brunette. "Emma" she said in awe. Her mask dropping and Snow and David gaped slightly, at the Queens change in deminor.

"That's me" Emma said nervously. She didn't know why she was lost for words.

"I remember you" the Queen said, staring sweetly and taking in the red dress Emma had chosen to wear. It was long sleeved, hugged the blonde in the right places and it was quite plain, but Regina liked it.

"You do?" Emma asked her eyes wide and was intrigued.

"Yes, i remember a little" she smiled and her heart swelled it was then she remembered were she was and quickly put her mask back up.

"Please enjoy the rest of the evening"

They nodded and walked off, but Emma looked back watching Regina and couldn't help but think the woman was the most breathtaking woman she had ever seen.

Regina turned to get herself a drink. She needed it after coming face to face with the girl from her childhood. The one that gave her one of her happiest memories. But why was her heart pounding! why did she feel dazed!

She was soon brought out of her musings by her husband "Lord Maurice is here. We better go talk with him"

Regina groaned internally and gave a slight nod.

From across the room Emma hadn't taken her eyes off Regina "Is that Regina's husband?" She asked her father.

"Yes, i believe it was an arranged marriage. Her mother is a very stern" he shook his head then added "It is sad really" and Emma frowned. She then observed The Queens conversation with an older gentlemen and as she watched she could tell Regina was faking her smiles.

She's not happy Emma thought to herself sadly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later .

Regina and her husband shared the first dance. Everyone seemed happy watching them but Emma and her parents could see that this was just duty and there was no love there.

They then sat and watched the couples take to the floor and preform custom dance and Emma watched her parents dance happily until a nobleman stood next to her.

"May I have this dance Princess"

She looked sideways and looked surprised momentarily but agreed out of politeness.

"My name is Neal and it is an honor to dance with you Princess" he said, whilst the glided along the floor.

She smirked "Thank-you Neal, do you live in the west kingdom?"

"Yes, I work with my father, who is a well known businessman"

She smiled and did a twirl. Not knowing that the queen had her eyes on her and she had clenched her jaw as for some reason seeing the blonde Princess dance with someone else made her jealous and made her feel an ache within her chest.

This is ridiculous she thought. Willing herself to look elsewhere, but she couldn't and then she saw the blonde laugh at something Neal had said and she sighed.

Once the tune had finished Neal walked with Emma to the seating area. Where they talked for a few minutes. However Regina couldn't sut and watch this so went over casually and stood in front of them.

"Hello again" she smiled. Her mask slightly down as Emma seemed to have that effect on her.

Emma's eyes widened and she stood immediately, causing Regina to smirk.

"Will you walk with me Emma?" Regina asked, whilst looking into Emma's green eyes, as if looking into her soul.

"Yeah, I mean it would be my pleasure" she gave a goofy smile and Regina all but melted.

Emma then turned to Neal "We shall speak again later" and he nodded before Emma walked slowly away with Regina. who was studying the room.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, she could feel her anxiety rising.

"Everything is fine, as you can see everyone is enjoying themselves"

Emma tilted her head "and what about you?"

Regina blinked a few times "I am too" she lied.

"I do not believe you" Emma said and Regina glared at her.

"Please don't get me wrong it's just an observation"

Regina thought for a moment "Tell me about yourself princess" she asked while glancing around.

Emma smiled. "There's not much to tell really..I live with my parents and everyone thinks I'm going to be this spinster princess because I'm 19 and not married, It's ridiculous I am nineteen not thirty" she sighed.

"Go on" the queen said.

"I like to explore, although i can't just freely wonder around"

Regina nodded.

"I um, well you might be surprised to hear I practice sword fighting"

Regina glanced to her "I am not that surprised dear" she said with a small genuine smile.

"I read sometimes and draw" Emma added, smiling back.

"I love to read'" Regina said softly.

"Really? What else do you like" Emma asked eagerly and Regina paused and gazed at the blonde. No one had genuinely been interested in her for many years and seeing Emma's face eagerly, waiting her response was a new, wonderful experience.

"I…like to wonder the garden, where my beloved apple tree grows. I love my horses, I love to dance and I am sure I would enjoy meaningful conversations. If I had the chance to experience such a thing" she smirked at Emma, but the blonde saw through it and realized the Queen must have a lack any sort of real conversation in her life and that maybe she doesn't have any real friends.

"Well maybe I can help while I'm here. I may not be the brightest I know but…" she trailed off and Regina felt her heart swell.

"Thank-you Emma"

"Your nothing like I imagined" Emma said casually.

"Oh?" Regina quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Your much better" she smiled and Regina rolled her eyes. Even though he was pleased with the compliment.

They continued for another minute, before a man asked for a dance with the Queen and she wondered off and Emma stood in awe as the brunette graced the floor. Regina seemed slightly more at ease, than the dance she had with her husband earlier.

Emma then she glanced to her left briefly, to see Regina's husband talking with some woman and Emma shook her head.

How can he be flirting with her when he has someone like Regina. Emma thought bitterly. she then looked back to Regina who looked in her element trying to forget all her troubles within the music. And unknown to Emma Regina was thinking of how it would feel dancing with Emma.

* * *

"Can I have this dance fair princess?" David asked, whilst holding out his hand and smiling widely.

Emma chuckled lightly.

"You may" she held her hand out and they took to the floor. Where they glided around elegantly.

"Those lessons worked out I see" David said amusingly.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"How are you finding the ball?" her father asked.

"Fine" She replied.

"I saw you speaking with the Queen. Are you friends once more?"

Emma smiled. "I believe so"

"That is good"

She turned her head slightly to the left and Regina was all but ten foot away form her and looking at her, whilst dancing.

Emma glanced away shyly. She kicked herself for seeming so shy.

"Who was that young gentlemen you danced with?" David then asked.

"His name is Neal"

"Do I have to be worried?" he said, with no seriousness.

"Of course not" Emma said. "It's always nice to make friends"

They then danced in silence, until the tune ended and walked away to obtain a drink.

"Where is mom?" Emma asked.

"She's speaking for the noblewomen I believe. Or should I say gossiping" he chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine. Before glancing back to the dance floor. Regina was no longer there.

Emma and her father then wondered slowly across the side of the room. Until Neal aproached them.

"Hello your majesty, princess" he said politely.

"Hello young man" David replied.

"I wanted to introduce myself to you, as I hope to get to know your daughter better"

David raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, tell me about yourself Neal" David asked and whilst Neal told him of his father and business. Emma's eye wondered around the room, seeking out a certain brunette Queen.

She didn't have to look long, as she found her talking with her husband. He didn't look too happy and he grabbed her wrist forcefully and Regina grimaced slightly.

Emma's eyes widened. She would of gone over and tell him to back off, but she couldn't, shed get thrown out or worse, for talking to the Queen's husband like that.

She swallowed and the man had walked off, leaving Regina holding her wrist and looking lost.

"I will be right back" she told David and Neal and walked straight towards the Queen.

"Regina" Emma said, coming to stand right in front of her.

Regina looked straight at her with a slightly surprised expression, before schooling her face.

"Princess"

"Please, call me Emma"

Regina took a breath.

"Emma, what is it you want?"

The princess frowned. "I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Regina blinked a few times. "Everything is fine, you can go and continue your conversation with Neal Bealfire now" She didn't know where that came from but she immediately regretted saying it.

"You know Neal?"

"I know everyone here by name and I know a little about him. My mother knows his father"

"Oh"

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes briefly before saying "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound harsh"

Emma nodded. "I understand, your husband seems to be kind of..."

"A bastard?" Regina smirked and Emma gaped momentarily at the Queens language.

"Yeah"

Regina chuckled lightly.

"Will you walk with me again Emma?" The Queen then asked.

"I will" she replied happily.

They then, began to wonder slowly, past a few guests and listened to the tune currently playing.

"You are a great dancer" Emma said, looking forward at nothing in particular.

"I love to dance" The Queen replied.

"It is a shame, two women are not able to dance together" Emma muttered.

Regina paused.

"Who told you that dear?"

"Um, no one. I just have never seen it. I assumed it was wrong to do so, at such occasions"

Regina shook her head.

"I don't know how these occasions work in your kingdom, but here people can dance with whomever they please"

Emma looked down to the floor feeling slightly stupid.

"However, I don't think it would be wise for a Queen to dance with another woman, as it would create gossip for months" she chuckled.

"But what if this woman was a princess?" Emma asked before she could think.

"Even more so, I'm afraid" The Queen sighed and patted down her dress. "Sadly, I really have to go and talk with other guests now. Maybe I shall see you before you leave in the morning"

Emma nodded and for the rest of the evening. They shared gazes across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

thank you for the reviews/followers/faves I appreciate it and I am surprised with the interest so quickly, that here is another chapter for you all. Hope you like it as much as the last.

* * *

Once, Emma and her parents retired to their guest rooms. Emma slumped herself over the white sheeted bed. She couldn't help but think of Regina's situation. She then came to five conclusions.

1\. Regina is not happy. 2. Her husband is awful. 3. Her mother must be a piece of work. 4. She wants to be friends with the Queen. 5. She may be attracted to the woman.

She then sighed and glanced round her medium sized room before muttering "Time for bed" to herself and she took off her clothes and put on her nightgown and jumped into bed.

The next morning.

Emma and her parents had woken up and got ready to leave.

It wasn't until they had walked out into the front of the castle, that they were meet by the Queen standing in front of them, talking with one of her guards.

The guard then suddenly looked to Snow and Regina turned her head and smiled. She then quickly looked over to the Princess, who was smiling goofily at her and she had to fight her inner flutterings and concentrate on Snow.

"Snow" Regina said. dismissing the guard with a hand gesture and paying full attention to the Queen of the East.

"Regina"

"Are you all well this morning?"

"Yes thank you" Snow said happily.

"I am good" David then said, whilst staring blankly at her and then Emma said "Hey..I mean, I am okay thanks" she crossed her arms.

Regina nodded slightly, keeping eye contact with the Princess for longer than was neccery. because out here in the daylight, she could truly see into them and they were truly captivating. For a reason she couldn't yet explain.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your evening and stay and I look forward to seeing you all again soon" Regina then said, whilst looking a little dazed.

Snow and David nodded and made their way to their carriage with Emma following hesitantly behind. It wasn't until she was a dozen steps beyond the Queen that Regina called out "Princess"

Emma smiled instantly and spun herself around and walked back quickly.

"Yes, my Queen" she said playfully and Regina raised an eyebrow of amusement, having Emma call her my Queen also did something to her that she tried to ignore.

They then stood gazing at one another for a long moment, not sure how they should proceed with this conversation, but Regina knew it was time to part ways, even though she wanted to drag this out for as long as possible.

"I just wanted to say that I have enjoyed your company and I would like to be friends"

"Me too and yes were defiantly friends" Emma replied a little to quickly, whilst raking her eyes down the Brunettes white, long sleeved dress. "You look beautiful" she found herself saying without thought.

Regina inhaled deeply and glanced down at herself.

"Oh this, it's nothing special but thank you" she smiled and her cheeks became a little flushed.

Emma stepped back slightly,looking anywhere but at Regina. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud.

Regina looked to the carriage and saw Emma' parents looking out waiting for their daughter.

She sighed.

"Have a safe journey back Emma and give my regards to your parents" she stepped back hesitantly.

"I will, thank you Regina" She smiled and stepped back.

"Good bye Princess" Regina said sadly.

"Bye" Emma replied lowly and she turned and tried to school her features, so her parents wouldn't see that her insides were churning at the thought of not seeing Regina again. For what could be months or even years.

This is ridiculous, she thought to herself. How can one night of conversation and this morning somehow mean so much to me.

Emma's parents starred at her curiously as she got into the carriage and moments later Emma's mother asked "I see you and the Queen are on good terms, friends even. What did she say to you?"

"Yeah, I think we are. She said to send her regards to you both and hoped we have enjoyed the evening and stay"

Her parents looked to one another and gave a small smile.

* * *

Six months later.

There was to be a Christmas celebration ball in the East Kingdom and Regina was buzzing with anticipation. She had received the invite three weeks prior to the ball and due to her mother's passing, three months prior, she now had the freedom to go without manipulation or refusal.

So, She confirmed her attendance immediately. Longing to see her new friend again and to know that she was well.

Emma meanwhile, had been fulfilling royal duties and ignoring her parents attempts of setting her up with admirers. She was thankful her parents were not the forceful type. She also thought about Regina everyday, hoping she was happier now and what she was up too. And upon hearing of her parents Christmas ball. she had been the one to ask for them to invite the Regina.

And as the day arrived. Emma paced anxiously within the Grand Hall waiting for gusts to arrive and hopefully a certain Queen wouldn't keep her waiting to long.

The guests started to arrive moments later and she stood straight in her blue dress, her hair tied up and she held her hands together waiting to greet guests with her parents.

An hour soon come to pass and Emma was now impatiently, waiting for Regina's arrival. She had been greeting many guests and supplied small talk but all she wanted to see, was Regina walk through the Grand Hall doors.

A further five minutes later, she slumped herself in to a chair and looked sadly into her glass.

If she had looked round, she would have seen Regina quietly making her way to greet Emma's parents.

"Regina, Hello, so glad you could make it" Snow said happily.

"Yes, Sorry I am late the journey did not go as expected" Regina replied politely.

"Sorry to hear that, have you come alone?"

"Yes my husband is rather unwell"

Snow frowned.

"Sorry to hear that." she replied.

I am not, Regina thought bitterly.

Snow then glanced to her left, looking for her daughter and said "Emma is here somewhere, I am sure she will be glad you"

Regina nodded.

"Please feel free to wonder, drink and dance" Snow then said politely.

"I will" Regina replied with a smirk and she walked off. She then took a deep breath as she glanced around. She came to realize that she actually knew no one here, apart from Snow, David and Emma. Yet they greeted her pleasantly as she made her way past them.

It wasn't until two minutes later, that she spotted Emma slumped in a chair and looking sad. She walked over.

"Excuse me? but why is the princess looking so sad, especially at Christmas" Regina said teasingly.

Emma froze. She knew that voice and she glanced up and stared at the Queen, in her long black sparkling dress, her piercing brown eyes. Emma almost had a heart attack.

"Regina.."

The brunette smiled softly, taking in the blondes features with admiration.

Emma then stood up and straightened her dress.

"Sorry I'm late, the journey was rather troublesome"

"don't apologize, I am just glad you are okay and here and wow you look great"

Regina smiled widely as those flutter's the blonde gave her, were returning with a vengeance.

"Thank you Princess, so do you"

Emma smiled bashfully.

So how are you?" Emma then asked softly.

"Defiantly better, than when you last saw me" Regina tucked her hair behind her ears and moistened her lips.

"That's great"

"It is. how about you?"

"Well, everything has been the same and my parents, well my mom is still obsessed with finding me someone to marry" she sighed and Regina frowned.

"Do you not wish to have a family?" Regina asked and then gestured for them to walk across floor.

"I do, but I will not marry someone I do not love. My mother has brought me up spouting about true love and I think it's made me picky" she chuckled.

"That is very wise"

Emma smiled.

They then spent the next forty minutes talking of what had happened over the last five months and other random meaningless things.

"Oh my god" Emma suddenly said looking over to her father.

"What is wrong?" Regina asked.

"Neal is here. They must of invited him without telling me"

"Oh"

"Don't get me wrong his a nice guy but.."

"I know" Regina said glaring across the room at Neal's attempts to befriend David.

* * *

A few hours later.

"Tonight has gone by far to quickly" Regina said, as she stood next to Emma in the middle of the Hall, as they watched guests leave or retreat to the guest rooms.

"Yeah, Although those two dance's with Neal seemed longer than possible" she chuckled.

Regina shook her head in amusement and slight jealousy.

Emma then pondered for a moment.

"If you are not tired, would you like to see our Library? there are many books"

Regina raised an eyebrow. She had not expected Emma to want to extent their time together beyond the ball.

"I, Yes I would like that" she replied, holding a hand on her stomach and watching Emma look particularly happy with her answer.

"Shall we go now then?" Emma said.

"Lead the way princess" Regina said sweetly.

Minutes later, Emma opened the double doors to the library and she looked anxiously around, wondering why the lights were still on.

Regina paused upon entering. The library was much lighter than her own and there was just as many books.

She gaped.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes" she stepped forward purposefully and looked upon the shelves.

Emma watched her adoringly as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Do you come in here often?" Regina asked.

"Sometimes"

"Have you read any of these books?"

Emma bite her lip momentarily.

"When I was young my mother read me all the fairy tales and I may of glanced through the odd ones throughout the years"

Regina smirked to herself.

"Um, I just thought because you like to read that you might like to come here. If there is a book you wish to look at, I am sure you can take it back up to your room to look at before you go to sleep"

Regina's heart swelled.

"You are very thoughtful Emma" she said, pulling a book from the shelf and running her hand over the cover.

Emma went all bashful but Regina didn't notice, as she was staring at the book in her hand.

"I have not read this one. In fact, I have not read many of these books you have"

Emma stepped forward. "What one you got there?"

"The Savior"

"Oh, I haven't read that one"

"I imagine not" Regina teased.

"Would you like to take it back to your chamber?"

"Okay, are you sure princess?" she tilted her head, wondering how Emma could be this perfect.

"Call me Emma and yes" she turned away, to hide her wide smile at seeing Regina looking at her like she was important.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Emma replied going to stand near the tall window and looking out.

"It is snowing" she said surprisingly and Regina quickly moved to the window.

"If it snows all night I shall not be able to travel back tomorrow"

"Oh" Emma replied but then she had the same thought as Regina.

Maybe that's not such a bad thing...

* * *

The next morning, Regina awoke in her guest chamber with a yawn. She then sat up and remembered were she was and smiled brightly.

She glanced to the side table to see the book she had spent an hour and a half reading before she felt to tired and then she looked to the Window and saw that it was still snowing. She sighed.

A few minutes later she walked over to the window to look out but was shocked to find thick snow covering everything. There was no way she would be able to travel home.

She was pleased but then worried that the king and queen may not be so delighted and demand she leave. She then quickly got ready into one of her long dresses and pit her gown around her to keep warm. She headed straight down the corridor and made her way to the grand hall.

"David" she said upon seeing him standing outside the hall.

"Good morning Regina" he said politely.

"Have you seen the weather" she asked concernedly.

"Yes, we have not seen such a amount of snowfall in many years"

Regina fiddled with her hands in front of her.

"Are you worried about your travel plans? because you are welcome to stay until it is safe to travel"

"I am concerned and that would be acceptable. I am grateful for your hospitality"

He smiled.

"Then you shall stay and join us for breakfast yes?"

"That would be wonderful"

"Breakfast is in half an hour, if you wish to come back here then"

"I shall"

He nodded and entered the hall, leaving Regina feeling more at ease and she was secretly delighted to spend more time with Emma and be away from her vile husband and all the unhappiness of her life back home.

She then wondered back to her room until it was time for breakfast. She arrived a few minutes early and sat down waiting for the others to arrive.

Two middle aged men walked in "Good morning your majesty" they greeted to Regina who replied "Good morning" they sat down. Then another woman walked in and sat next to them.

A minute later, Snow and David walked in and everyone stood up and Regina looked at them and thought Oh and she stood up.

"Good morning" Snow said happily.

"Good morning your majesty" The others replied and Regina watched curiously. She was not used to this at all.

They then sat down and glanced around the table. They noticed Regina looked a little confused.

"How was your room Regina?" Snow asked whilst moving her cutlery.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Fine thank you"

"That is good, It is a shame none of you are able to return home just yet due to the weather but these things cannot be helped" she smiled at everyone.

Regina nodded slightly and a moment later, Emma came walking in wearing her long cloak.

Regina immediately smiled widely and as Emma adjusted her cloak, Regina saw that Emma was wearing trousers, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Good morning princess" The other guests greeted.

"Morning" she replied, pulling at her cloak and never taking her eyes off Regina. She then sat down.

"You are rather happy this morning honey?" Snow said.

"Yes, Today is a good day" she said and looked to her mother happily.

"Usually you do not like the cold weather" David said.

"I do today" she said and smirked.

Regina tilted her head curiously.

David chuckled lightly and shook his head and that's when the maids came in with there breakfasts.

Fifteen minutes later.

Everyone was finished and continued to talk of random things to do with the Kingdom. That Regina had no clue on. She found it interesting though, to learn of a different culture and their different ways of doing things.

Emma meanwhile, sat across from Regina and didn't pay much attention to the conversation. She just sat, hands in lap, glancing at everyone but mainly at the Queen, trying to work out all her facial expressions and also the Queen's beauty was hard not to ignore.

A while later, Regina was making her way back to her room. When Emma touched her arm "Regina.." she said sweetly.

Regina's eye's widened as she looked round to see hopeful green eyes looking at her.

"Emma.." she replied softly.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?"

Regina smiled, she wanted to say, I would love too spend more than this day with you, but replied "Yes, that would be nice"

Emma beamed. and brought her hands together in front of her.

"You may become bored with my company, but if you do that is okay"

Regina frowned.

"Why would you think that!. I don't think I could ever be bored of your company. I just hope I am not boring to you" she replied honestly, as they started to walk.

Emma smiled to herself.

"I couldn't, You are too amazing" Emma said, looking forward.

Regina scoffed.

They then reached the castle gardens. The Snow was falling lightly and Emma asked "Are you brave enough, to walk with me into the snow?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Snow is nothing to be afraid of" she replied seriously and stepped forward, wrapping her cloak tighter to herself and Emma smirked and followed.

* * *

"In the summer I spend most of my time here" Emma said, as the wondered very slowly through the snow.

"That is something we have in common. I mean, I spend my time in my garden, especially around my beloved apple tree"

Emma nodded.

"I climb that tree" the blonde then said and she pointed to the one she meant. "mom doesn't like me doing that" she added.

"I bet she doesn't" Regina smirked.

"Do you have fun Regina?" Emma suddenly asked and Regina looked down sadly.

"When I was a child I did" she replied sadly.

"Things haven't worked out, how you would like have they?" Emma muttered, kicking at the snow as they walked.

"No."

There was a long pause.

"My mother, as you know, was very controlling" she looked sideways and saw nothing but understanding.

"I have never talked about this to anyone before"

"I can tell" Emma said softly.

"She would hit me if I tried to go against her wishes, she arranged that marriage and now I am stuck with him. Even though she's gone, I still have him and his..." she took a deep breath and her eyes began to water.

Emma paused and reached for the brunettes hands.

"Regina...you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want too. I can see that it is upsetting"

Regina gave a small smile.

"I am amazed that you would even think of sharing such painful things with me"

Regina took a deep breath.

"I am surprised myself. I am usually guarded" she looked down at their joined hands."Maybe it is because mother has gone now"

Or maybe it is because somehow I trust you. She added in her head.

Emma squeezed her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked anxiously.

"You may"

"Why are you still stuck with him? can you not divorce him somehow?" Emma asked seriously, as she gazed into brown eyes.

Regina sighed.

"No, It would look weak having a Queen without a husband and a divorced one at that. Also he would not agree and make my life more hell"

There was a slight pause.

"Our Kingdoms are very different" Emma then said sorrowfully.

"I agree"

* * *

They then both stared downwards at their still joined hands and Emma rubbed her thumb over the top of Regina hand as if to warm it. They stood like this for a long moment, just taking in each others gentle touching of hands. The cold suddenly wasn't so bad and if someone had seen them it would of looked like an very intimate moment.

Regina broke away first. Pulling her cloak around her once more.

"Shall we go back inside?" she asked.

"Okay"

Emma followed a step on two behind and suddenly had an idea. She stopped and picked up some snow and patted it into a ball. She throw it at Regina's back.

Regina froze for a long moment and turned with a death glare.

Emma laughed beautifully so, that Regina's glare stopped and she all but swooned, at the princesses harmonious laugh. However she quickly regained her composure and picked up some snow.

"You are going to pay for that Princess" she warned.

"Oh really" Emma teased.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of"

"I am so scared" Emma teased as she back off and Regina stalked towards her holding up the ball of snow.

"You should be"

"I am scared of no one"

"Right" she threw the ball and it missed

"You missed me"

Regina picked up more snow.

"You missed me again" Emma shouted with a smug smile on her face.

Regina then growled and Emma paused, she had never heard such a sound come from the Queen and it kind of excited her.

"Come on Regina, is that all you got" she said teasingly.

Regina throw another but she missed again and instead of reaching for more snow, she stalked towards Emma who tied to run off but got no where fast. Regina grabbed her by the waist, moments later and spun her around.

"Stop this" She said.

Emma held her breath and found herself staring into brown tense eyes. They were inches away.

"I only missed because I have never had someone to throw balls of snow at before and if you tell anyone, I shall have to punish you" she smiled widely.

Emma let out a long breath "I shall tell no one, my Queen" and she brought her hand up to tuck the loose strands of Regina's hair behind her ear, whilst looking so lovingly into her eyes. That It took Regina a long moment to realize, how close they were and what she was doing.

Her eyes darted left and right. and she backed away. Suddenly feeling unsure and breathless.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. grabbing at her own cloak, feeling a little dazed and confused.

"Yes, just cold" Regina partly lied.

"Lets go back inside" Emma then said quickly and Regina nodded, before following the Princess back inside. Where they silently made there way to the library and Regina headed straight for the window where she then put her hand to her stomach and took a deep breath.

Emma meanwhile, stood near one of the bookshelves while watching Regina. She realized then that she was very much attracted to Regina and that she very much wanted to be around her.

However, she was sure Regina only saw her as a friend, she reasoned that it was ridiculous for Regina to feel anything for her. She convinced herself in that moment, that Regina was just happy to have a friend and she would be that...a friend.

* * *

Don't worry everyone, we all know there's more than friendship going on here :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, the reviews/faves/follows have doubled thanks everyone :)

* * *

At dinner that evening, everyone ate quietly and Regina found herself replaying the whole garden scene from earlier that day in her head. Whilst Emma shifted in her seat and wondered what the evening would bring.

After dinner, Snow had requested to speak to Regina alone and Emma now felt somewhat lost, as she wondered aimlessly around the castle as she waited for Regina.

An hour later, Regina emerged from the Hall and found Emma wondering aimlessly.

"Emma, what are you doing wondering around?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, what did you and mom talk about?" she tilted her head.

Regina sighed. "She was concerned about my situation and now that mother has gone, she basically wanted to know of my intentions" she smirked.

"And they are?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Nothing untoward that is for sure. I can't be any worse than my mother was right?"

"Of course not, your a great Queen" Emma grinned and they then locked gazes for a long moment, until Regina cleared her throat and said "I think I shall have an early night."

"Oh, okay"

"I shall see you in the morning Princess" she stepped back.

"Sure, Sleep well Regina"

"Good night Emma" she turned around and walked away back to her room. Where she couldn't help but feel conflicted about everything that involved the Princess.

* * *

The next morning. Regina stood looking out her room window. There was still snow but it was not snowing and the sky was unusually clear. She then thought that should head back before they snow turns to ice. However she finds herself not wanting to leave.

She sighed and turned to make her way down to the grand hall, where she finds Snow talking with a guard.

"Good morning" Snow says, once Regina has stopped in front of them.

"Good morning"

Our other guests shall we leaving this morning, as the snow has stopped"

Regina nodded "As will I" she found herself saying.

Snow raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish, but you must stay for breakfast, I insist"

Regina gave a small smile and nod. Before going to see her two guards to tell them to get everything ready for departure.

She frowned at the thought of going back to her husband and a life of unhappiness. What was worse that she would not see her dear friend. Who was making her way to breakfast, wondering what her and Regina could do today. She never thought for one minute, that Regina could be leaving that day. It wasn't until they were all sat at the table that Snow said "Are you looking forward to going back home Regina?" that Emma began to realize.

Regina shifted in her seat.

"It is my home" she said seriously.

There was a pause.

"Are you going home today?" Emma then asked, whilst looking suddenly saddened at Regina.

The Queen's heart ached, seeing Emma look like that. She never wanted Emma to be sad.

"I am" she replied lowly and cleared her throat looking down at her plate.

Emma frowned.

"The weather is still bad"

"It is not snowing honey. It is best to leave now while the snow is fresh and not frozen over" her mother said.

Emma suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. She knew at some point Regina would have to go back home, but this was too soon.

Breakfast finished ten minutes later and Regina left to go back to her room before leaving.

She was in her room for two minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Emma...?"

"Hey" she smiled sadly. "Can I come inside?"

"Yes" Regina moved out the way then closed the door.

Emma glanced around the room and then saw the book on the side table.

"Did you read anymore of that book?" he asked pointing to it.

"Yes, I got half way through"

Emma walked over and picked it up.

Regina stood rooted to the spot, watching every move the blonde made. She had her cloak around her and her loose curls surrounded her face.

"You must finish it" Emma said softly.

Regina tilted her head slightly confused.

"Please take it with you, return it to me when I next see you...which I think will be rather a long time" she frowned.

Regina eye's widened slightly. She had not expected the gesture but quickly composed herself.

"You would really let me take your parents property?" she smirked.

"It is also my property" Emma said seriously.

Regina chuckled.

"When will I see you again?" Emma suddenly asked, coming to stand in front of Regina, looking into her eyes with hope.

Regina stopped chuckling and swallowed thickly.

"Soon. I think I shall have to arrange another ball or occasion so that I may see you" she smiled.

Emma's lips slightly parted and her heart swelled.

"You would do that?"

"I value our friendship" she replied, but she thought this feels like more.

"Me too" she handed the book to the brunette.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It is only a book"

Regina nodded.

"Maybe you can tell me how it worked out when I next see you" Emma smiled.

"I will"

"I will let you finish what your doing"

Regina glanced around the room quickly "I am finished. Do you want to come with me outside?"

"Okay"

They then walked in silence. Trying to draw out there last moments together. Until they reached Regina's carriage which was out front and ready to go. Snow and David were also there to say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything Snow, David. Your hospitality has been wonderful"

"It was our pleasure"

She nodded and looked to Emma who was staring at her.

"Emma, I have truly enjoyed your company. I am honored to have you as a friend"

Emma's whole body heated at the brunettes words.

"I am the one who is lucky"

Regina glanced down, herself feeling warmth.

"I shall see you all soon" Regina then said and stepped back going to the carriage. She had to fight to held back her sudden emotional state.

Emma bit her lip, watching the brunette get in the carriage and then pull away. Her parents turned and went straight back inside but Emma waited until the carriage was out of sight.

Regina however, was tugging at her cloak. As tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"This is ridiculous" she laughed. "I am a Queen, daughter of a cold-hearted mother" she said shakily and then looked down and thought, Why have I suddenly turned into an emotion wreck. Why did I let that woman get close. Why do I miss her so when I have just left. God help me.

* * *

It was July, when Queen Snow received an invitation. An invitation to a summer festivity. For her, David and Emma, from Regina.

"What is it mom?" Emma asked seeing a smile upon her mothers face, upon reading the invitation after breakfast.

"We have seen invited by Regina, to a summer festivities" she declared.

Emma's face lit up.. "Really, when will it be?"

"The 27th of this month"

"That's over three weeks away, We are going right?" Emma asked eagerly.

"I shall talk with your father but I see no reason not too"

Emma nodded and went off straight to her room and looked through her wardrobe. She was not one for being to bothered about her appearance but the thought of seeing Regina, made her want to make the effort.

Her life since Christmas had been the same as usual, royal duties, wondering the castle, improving her sword skills, speaking with the maids and Neal had visited twice.

His and her parents were hoping for a union between them, but all Emma could think about was Regina. It was surprising how much time the brunette took up Emma's thoughts.

Regina herself was excited for the festivities and spent the whole two month's prior going through arrangements and such. The last five months had been hard work with her time being taken up with meetings and going out into local villages to hand out food personally. It brought her some happiness to make people smile. This would be a chance to show everyone that she was not like her mother.

She also began to stand up for herself against her husbands abuse, who just laughed at her and would wonder off to get drunk and converse with one or two of the guards.

However that did not stop her from trying to better herself, she wanted to be happy, that is all she ever wanted, even though she felt she may not deserve it.

* * *

July 27th. Early evening.

Emma and her parents stepped out of their carriage. feeling the warm air upon their skin and greeted by two guards who bowed for a moment then one told them "Good Evening, The Queen as informed to to lead you up to your rooms so you may settle in and anything you require shall be provided"

Snow and David looked to each other pleasantly surprised by the welcome as they had never received such a pleasant greeting upon arriving at the Mills Residence.

"Thank you young man" David said.

They then followed the guard into the castle. Where the guard showed Snow and David to their room first. "Breakfast shall be at nine in the grand hall and if you require anything a guard will walking outside the door" He then bowed and then proceeded to show Emma to her room.

"Why am I not in the next room to my parents?" she asked.

"The Queen as requested you be in the room next to hers, Princess"

Emma inhaled deeply in surprise.

He then opened the door and she walked in and gasped.

The room was large an en suite. Regina had spent much time in the evenings over the last month, wondering around it, thinking what the blonde would like and filling it with the best items she had at her disposal. Chocolates, flowers in a vase upon a brand new dressing table. A few red apples in a bowl. Luxury white bed sheets upon a king size bed, which had a piece of parchment on it for Emma to read.

"Breakfast is at nine Princess" the guard reminded her with a smile and left her to settle in. She immediately went for the parchment and opened it, eagerly.

_Dear Emma, I hope everything is to your liking and that you don't mind being in the room next to mine. _

_I am sorry I could not greet you upon your arrival, as I am in important discussions with my advisers and noblemen. I look forward to seeing you at breakfast. _

_Regards Regina X_

Emma smiled and glanced around the room. taking it all in. She then heard a knock on the door and opened it thinking maybe just maybe it was Regina. However it was a guard with her belongings.

"Thank you" she said as he placed it down near the door.

"Bye Princess"

"Bye" she closed the door and shook her head at the mans obvious shyness towards her.

* * *

It wasn't until she returned from her parents room an hour and half later, that she heard a knock on the inside the room door. She looked slightly confused as she stood at the dressing table eating her chocolates.

"Come in?" she shouted and the door opened to reveal a Leather panted, brunette Queen.

Emma's mouth dropped as she raked her eyes over the woman's figure. WHOA! Emma shouted inside her head. She had never seen the woman in pants before and it was a very pleasant sight, indeed.

"Hello Emma" Regina greeted nervously. The blonde always seemed to make her soft, slightly shy side come out.

"Regina...look at you...you look..." she continued to stare over the brunette, who now closed the door.

"Wow" Emma found herself saying out loud and Regina stood with a smirk on her face and a heart that beated fiercely with her chest, upon seeing Emma's beautiful face.

Emma blushed slightly. Stop being a lovesick fool Emma, she told herself and then thought lovesick fool? where the hell did that come from I am not lovesick!

"Emma?" Regina asked as the blonde had seemed to zone out.

"Oh sorry" she replied, shaking her head to break out of this spell she felt under.

"Now, How are you? it's been too long" Regina said happily, mapping every inch of Emma's face.

"I am good and yes it has been too long. I am so glad to see you again" Emma said, smiling like a fool.

Regina stepped forward, bringing her hands in front of her and fiddling with them.

"Me Too" she replied softly as they then gazed into each others eyes for a long moment, before Regina stepped back.

"Do you like your room?" Regina asked, diverting her gaze around the room as she was feeling overwhelmed.

"It's great and these chocolates are just..." Emma said, picking another up and putting it in her mouth, while watching Regina.

Regina chuckled lightly.

"I knew you would like them"

"I do"

Regina sighed softly.

"I guess I shall let you sleep princess as it is late and we can talk tomorrow"

"Yeah..." she replied and tucked her hair behind her ears. "What will be happening tomorrow?"

Regina fiddled with her hands in front of her once more and said "Breakfast, then we all shall head off into the local village, where there will be entertainment"

Emma beamed.

"And you arranged all this?"

"Yes, me my advisers, noblemen and so on"

"May I ask why?"

Regina smirked. "I have been out into the villages and I want to give my people something back. For the years we have been in darkness. I also wanted a reason to see you again" she smiled smugly and Emma glanced down and smiled to herself.

"A lot has changed here since Christmas Princess" Regina said seriously.

"I can tell...will you tell me everything over my stay?"

Regina inhaled deeply. "I will" she replied and walked to the joining door.

"Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Regina"

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Emma's parents had been in constant conversation with Regina over the breakfast table about the festivities and what had been happening that Emma felt irritable.

However she felt much more relaxed after breakfast, as they all walked the garden and Regina showied her beloved apple tree to them.

""Did you know that the honey crisp tree, is the most hearty and vigorous of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm"

"Yes they are certainly resilient" David said and Regina smiled up at it.

Emma however, could barely keep her gaze away from the Queen. She looked radiant and the morning sun, spread upon her face and she beamed, when talking about something so dear to her heart.

Her parents then started to walked slightly ahead, while Regina waited for Emma to move.

"Is everything okay Emma?" Regina asked.

"Wonderful" Emma replied, she noticed that Regina was truly concerned for her.

They all then headed out to the nearest village, where many people had already gathered and Regina and Snow greeted many people. While David and Emma mainly watched as everyone seemed to want Regina's and Snow's attention.

The blonde was amazed at Regina's openness and patience, it made Emma fall more, into the pit of no return and she spent long minutes looking at her doe eyed.

it was early afternoon when Regina's husband turned up and they gathered to watch a group of entertainers perform and Emma and her parents were watching intriguingly but Regina had other things on her mind. She glanced sideways to see her husband leaning forward, blankly staring out and then she leaned back to see Emma smiling at the entertainers.

She ached to next to her, to reach out and hold the blondes hands and she glanced down and willed herself not to be so ridiculous. Emma was a friend. That is all.

* * *

By 3pm, Regina had left her guests to wonder but she also made sure, they had plenty of protection from guards.

Regina meanwhile, was off pleasing her political allies and public.

"it seems Regina is truly flourishing with her new found freedom" Snow said as they walked slowly.

"She is happier and the people are gaining from that" David added.

Emma nodded in agreement and she glanced to her right, where she spotted a young girl, carrying a basket with small bunched flowers. That were binding together at the stems with a piece of thin rope.

As they got closer to her, she said " May I buy one" she gestured to the basket.

"Of course Princess" the blonde haired girl said, surprised that the Princess would even speak to her and she put her hand in her basket.

"Thank you" Emma said, as she took the bunch of flowers and paid the girl for them. The girl then smiled widely and bowed her head.

Emma smiled and turned back to her parents who were looking at her with concern.

"These are for me" she said and they nodded acceptingly.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived back at Regina's residence.

Snow yawned. "Today has been very entertaining Regina, I am glad everything is well here in the West kingdom"

"Thank you Snow" she replied politely and then glanced to Emma, who was holding the flowers by the side and Regina wondered why Emma was carrying them.

She then came to the conclusion that someone most of gave it to her and she couldn't help But feel slightly jealous.

"The people seem to have taken to you as Queen" David said.

"I hope so" she replied.

"I think I shall have a lay down before dinner" Snow then said.

"Of course, dinner shall be at six"

Snow nodded and smiled, before walking off with David who looked tired himself.

Regina and Emma watch them go, as they stood next to each other and then they turned to each other "Have you enjoyed today Princess?" Regina asked.

"I have, you are amazing today Regina" Emma said honestly.

Regina's mouth slightly parted and she could fell herself warm, from the blondes sweet words.

"i am so happy for you" Emma then said softly.

"Thank you"

Emma glanced down. She could feel her heart within her chest swell. She looked back up to see Regina just looking at her softly.

"I am still the same person I've always been Regina. Nothing has changed for me but you...you have grown into this magnificent woman"

"Emma…" Regina warned, but the truth was that Emma's compliments were making her melt, they were overwhelming her, warming her soul.

"Will you tell me now, of what has happened with you since Christmas?" Emma asked as they started to walk towards the Grand Hall.

Regina rubbed her arm and looked around.

"When I returned, the darkness within me returned. My husband was the same and I couldn't stand it no more. Not after spending those wonderful days away"

Emma nodded, listening clearly.

"I stood up for myself"

"That's good" Emma said.

"Yes"

"Oh" Emma glanced to the floor. "He still uses violence doesn't he?" Emma said lowly.

Regina paused and held her hand on her stomach. She had not expected Emma to come the conclusion.

"Would it change anything between us?"

Emma reached out a hand and took Regina's hand that was on her stomach. She could see that the brunette was thinking back on her ordeals.

"It is over now"

Regina nodded.

"I don't want you to think different of me because of him"

"I don't. No one deserves to be beaten or abused, but you are working to change that and look at you now. Your are flourishing as my mother said. You look happier"

"I am"

"Good"

Emma released they hands and stepped back.

"So, tell me of the good things that has happened this year so far"

Regina inhaled a breath and they began to walk again.

* * *

Later that evening, after a pleasant dinner and general chit chat. Regina required to her room with a long sigh. She was tired from the days events.

She paced her room. Looking at the joining door. Wondering if she should go and talk to the blonde but she eventually decided against it and went to her dressing table to find the bunch of flowers Emma had been carrying and a note. She stared confused at them for a long moment before picking up the note.

_Dear Regina._

_I brought these flowers that you probably noticed me carrying for you, as a thank you for today and everything. I hope you like them. _

_Emma X_

Regina smiled to herself and felt happy.

What am I going to do with you. She then thought and looked over the bunch of flowers.

"Right" she said out loud and stood up. She straightened her dress and walked to the joining door. Inhaled deeply.

Knock Knock

"Come in" a voice said.

"Oh" Regina said, upon seeing Emma wondering aimlessly around the room in her night gown and holding the box of chocolates in one her hands.

Emma looked to her and paused, suddenly becoming well aware that Regina was standing there awkwardly looking at her.

"Hey" she said weakly.

The Queen broke out of her daze and gave a smile.

"Hello. I see your appetite is still well" she smirked.

"Yeah. You know I like to eat"

Regina nodded.

"So..." Emma asks sitting on the edge of the bed, putting a chocolate in her mouth.

"I thought I would thank you for those flowers you left in my room"

Emma smiled. "You must of seen me with them earlier"

"I did. I thought someone had given them to you."

Emma chuckled and patted the bed for Regina to sit next to her.

Regina hesitated for a moment, but then stepped forward and sat straight on the bed looking at her lap.

"Would you like one?" Emma asked, bringing the box nearly to Regina.

Regina shook her head "I am not hungry"

There was a pause.

"There was one other thing that I wanted to talk with you about..." She stared at her hands and fiddled with them. Making Emma feel like this was something big and she better put down the chocolates. So she placed them on the other side and turned herself to face the brunette.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I can't help but feel confused that you would still want to be my friend after knowing about my mother and vile husband"

Emma frowned.

"You sure can be stupid sometimes"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I know you. You are a good person, you just don't deserve to be happy even though you want too be"

"How is it that you can know me so, when we have only spoken a dozen times"

Emma leaned in slightly and cupped the brunettes cheek with her right hand, which made the Queens breath hitch.

"I do not know the answer, but I would like to find out" Emma whispered before connecting her lips to full red ones and moved them slowly against Regina's, who kissed her back with just as much care, love and affection.

A long moment later, Regina pulled back. She was overwhelmed in a good and bad way. She stood up and shook her head and Emma looked confused.

"I will see you in the morning Princess" Regina said quickly before turning and returning to her room. Where she heaved and let out a sob.

* * *

She didn't have time to compose herself, as Emma barged through the joining door.

"Regina...I" she sputtered.

"Don't" Regina warned.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable" she said breathing heavily.

"You haven't. Lets just forget it." Regina said pathetically.

"I..." she crossed her arms, watching the brunette look anywhere, but at her.

"You kissed me back" Emma whispered.

Regina swallowed thickly.

"I don't know what I was thinking"

Emma wanted to step forward. To embrace Regina, but thought the brunette would push her away.

"Sure. I don't know what I was thinking either. I blame the chocolate" she tried to joke, but inside she felt hurt..

Regina crossed her arms.

"We still are friends right?" Emma then asked.

"Of course" Regina said honestly. She would never want to lose the blondes friendship.

"Good. I shall let you get some sleep then" she stepped back.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina said softly.

"Goodnight Regina"

And as soon as the door closed, both brought a hand to their mouths. Remembering the feel on the others upon their own.

However, Emma felt confused of the brunettes reaction, the brunette had kissed her back, which meant she must like her but she freaked out. Regina meanwhile was conflicted and confused and they both tossed and turned through out the night, wondering what the other must be thinking.

By morning, Emma realized she had feelings for the woman in the next room and what scared her the most, was that she welcomed it.

Regina meanwhile, realized she couldn't let that situation happen again. Emma was too good for her. She was kind, thoughtful, brave and the fairest of all the lands.

The brunette also knew, that she herself was scarred from the beatings, and that things would change between both Kingdoms, if she was to act upon her feelings.

No This couldn't happen. No matter who much the Queen wanted it to be so.

* * *

Thanks for reading and something big happens next chapter, that will bind them closer together. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was awkward at breakfast.

Regina did not met Emma's gaze once and even Emma's parents noticed the tension in the room.

"Is everything okay Regina?" Snow asked curiously.

"Yes. Thank you. There was just an issue with one of my staff this morning. It's nothing to worry about"

Emma frowned and stared longingly over at the Queen for much of the breakfast. She did not feel like eating and unknown to her, Regina's husband had been watching her intently.

"You must eat" her father said.

"I am not hungry" she replied, dropping her gaze to her bowl and waited for everyone else to finish.

After breakfast, They headed off for a morning stroll in the gardens but Regina excused herself.

"Is something bothering you?" David asked, as Emma stared up at the apple tree.

"I found it hard to sleep last night that is all" she replied and crossed her arms.

"Something on your mind?"

Yes. Regina is on my mind. she thought.

"No, I guess, I was just wondering what today would bring"

He smiled.

"There is going to be a formal dinner followed by dancing"

Emma nodded and thought I knew that, I was referring to what the day would bring, with Regina.

* * *

For the rest of that day, Emma didn't see Regina. Instead she stayed with her parents. Until it was time to get ready for the evenings events.

Emma sighed, as she looked at herself through the dressing table mirror. Her baby blue dress hugged at her skin and her hair was tied up in a bun, with some pearl pins stuck in. She looked beautiful, but her eyes were sad.

Suddenly the joining door opened and Regina's maid stepped through.

"Oh" The maid said.

Emma just stared at the woman.

"I'm so sorry Princess. I thought you may of left by now"

"That is okay, may I ask why you have come in here for?" Emma asked, while tilting her head at the maid.

The maid looked glanced down and held her hand up. Revealing a note.

"The Queen asked me to leave this, on your dressing table, so you may read it upon your return later"

Emma stared at the parchment in the maids hands.

"I shall read it now" Emma held out her hand.

The maid hesitated for a moment, but handed it over.

"Thank you"

The maid bowed her head.

"You may leave" she told the maid before immediately opening the note, once the maid had left. Her mind and heart going a mile a minute at what Regina had to say.

_Dear Emma._

_I wish to apologize for my actions today. I have been distant with you and I never intend to do that. I just find it difficult to express my emotions sometimes, possibily because of my unfortunate upbringing and well, you know the rest._

_I value our friendship and hope you will still want to continue our friendship._

_Emma raised an eyebrow, at Regina repeating the word friendship._

_Regina X_

Emma sighed and she tucked the letter into the dresser draw and walked down to dinner. Where she was immediately greeted by political gentlemen.

"Princess Emma, what an honor" one said.

"We have heard nothing but good things about you" another said.

"Thank you...I will have to thank the person, who speaks well of me" she smiled.

"I am sure the Queen would like that" one said teasingly.

Emma's eye's widened.

"The Queen?" she asked.

"Yes, she told us that you will make a wonderful Queen, one day"

Emma blushed slightly.

"I hope I can live up to her expectation"

They nodded.

She then made her way to her parents. Who were dressed smartly and were talking with Archie.

"There you are" Snow said.

"Archie, this is our daughter Emma" David said.

He smiled at her. "Nice to met you Princess Emma. I have heard such good things about you"

"Hi" she replied, tilting her head. She wondered if Regina had spoken to him about her too.

"Archie is Regina's personal adviser" David said.

Emma nodded.

"Excuse me everyone" A man suddenly shouted and everyone looked over to him near the entrance.

"I announce the arrival of Queen Regina" and with that Regina walked in composed and elegant. Wearing a purple dress with jewels and black lace around the chest, which displayed her cleavage rather well and her hair was tied up revealing her toned cheekbones and dazzling smile.

Emma nearly passed out. The sheer beauty of the woman, was making her mind go blank and her mouth to gape and her body was set on fire.

"Good evening everyone, please be seated" The Queen said, gliding towards her seat and the main table.

Everyone then walked to the other two long oak tables, that was laid out with fine china and cutlery.

Regina sat proudly at the main table, while her husband sat to her left and Snow was to her right and next to her was David and then Emma.

* * *

Regina then stood up and looked in front of her at the other two long tables.

"I are delighted to welcome you all here this evening. However, even more pleasing, is your visit this week, Queen Snow, King David and Princess Emma" she glanced to Snow. It show's that we are walking together towards a brighter, more settled future.

We will remember our past, but we shall no longer allow our past to ensnare our future. This is the greatest gift we can give to succeeding generations.

She took a breath.

We should live together as neighbors and friends. Respectful of each others nationhood, sovereignty and traditions. Cooperating to our mutual benefit. At ease in each others company.

I have no doubt that by maintaining longstanding commitments to openness, fairness and enterprise, this friendship will not only be sustained but will flourish and thrive.

Ladies and Gentlemen I ask you to rise and drink a toast to Queen Snow.

Everyone then rose.

"QUEEN SNOW" everyone cheered and Snow smiled widely and bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Emma meanwhile sat wide eyed, she had watched Regina give her speech and was so proud and amazed by her.

Regina then sat back down, the servers appeared with the first course.

Snow glanced sideways at Regina. "Your words were very touching Regina. We consider you a very good friend indeed"

"Thank you" Regina smiled widely.

They then ate the courses in relative silence, with some small talk.

* * *

It wasn't until everyone retreated into the main hall, that Regina become a little tense.

She wandered around talking with her people, before setting eyes on Emma noting how breath-taking she was and how she wished she was able to kiss her again.

However she was talking with Neal. He was flirting terribly with her and Regina did not like it. She found herself glaring at him from across the room.

Who does he think he is. She spat in her head. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves the best. She then suddenly thought back to the kiss and groaned internally. It had been the most magical moment of her life so far and it hurt to think she will never feel it again.

"Oh someone upset you Regina" a man's voice said.

Regina snapped out of her glare and glanced to Archie.

"It's just you were glaring at someone over there" he said.

"I just don't like the attention someone is receiving" she replied, patting down her dress.

He shook his head.

"Regina...It is obvious to me, that you have some kind of issue with the princess that you are trying to deal with"

She glared at him.

"I have known you for years and the way she looks at you, is not in my imagination"

Regina held her breath.

"The way she looks at me?" she muttered, confused.

"This evening at dinner, when you read your speech she looked at you as if you were...everything" he smiled.

Regina scoffed.

"Then not so long ago, I saw her staring over at you, with that look, I know that look" he chuckled.

Regina shook her head.

"You got it wrong" she muttered.

"I do not know what is going on between you two, but It can not end well" he warned.

"She knows about my husband" Regina replied and Archie gaped.

"You told her?"

"She knew already. She knows what my husband is like"

"I didn't realize you were that close"

"She has become my best friend. She will not say anything"

He stared over at Emma once more, who was nodding at something Neal said.

"She is a very pretty woman" He said, with a small smile.

"Yes. She is" Regina sighed.

"She will marry"

"I suppose so" The Queen looked down sadly.

"I hope you know what your doing" Archie then said.

"I currently choose to do nothing" Regina replied seriously.

"That is wise"

Regina chuckled nervously and she could see the sad look upon Archie's face, He knew Regina well and knew what kind of a man her husband was.

* * *

Suddenly Snow appeared next to them.

"This is truly a wonderful evening" she said as she glanced around at everyone.

"It is" Archie replied.

"I see Emma is talking with Neal. I had hoped they would talk this evening"

Regina clenched her jaw, before speaking. "Why is that?"

"Me and David had hoped that they may marry. Neal has visited us twice this year and spent time with Emma"

Regina gaped in horror. She never told me. She thought to herself.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Oh nothing. They talked. He is very keen but Emma seems to be holding back for some reason. She says she likes him. Maybe she needs some time"

Regina felt an ache within her. She felt sad and suddenly, she wished she could just leave and hide from everyone.

Regina then saw Neal lead Emma to the dance floor and they began to dance.

"I like this song" Emma told Neal, as they glided along the floor.

"Yeah. It is okay" he replied and she looked out across the floor and caught a glimpse of Regina looking at her and she smiled sadly at her for a moment.

* * *

It wasn't until everyone left, that Regina wandered the main hall aimlessly, her husband had gone back to his chamber and now she was left with her own thoughts.

She wondered if Emma may of read her note yet and It wasn't until she returned to her room, that she heard a knock on the joining door.

"Come in" Regina said.

"Hey" Emma said walking in.

"Hello" she smiled softly.

"I um, got your note" Emma said.

"Of course" Regina replied, taking off her jewelery and placing it upon her dresser.

"Our friendship is cool" Emma smirked, as she watched the Queen.

"I am glad to hear that, did you enjoy this evening?" Regina asked.

"Yes, very much" The Princess pulled at her dress, to try and calm her anxiety. It was stupid, she thought. Regina is my friend and I am never usually anxious.

"I saw that you and Neal were getting on well" Regina said a little to bitterly but Emma didn't pick up on her tone.

"Yeah, we are friends" she continued to watch Regina, move items around her dresser.

Regina pouted, then glanced to Emma.

"You are still wearing your dress?"

"Yeah, so are you" Emma smiled and Regina found herself starring into green eyes.

"Are you okay? did you not enjoy the evening?" Emma asked.

"I am fine. Yes I did" Regina swallowed thickly and looked away.

Emma tilted her head. "You seem a little tense, you need to relax"

Regina shook her head and Emma raised her hands in defeat. "I am going to go back to my room"

Regina blinked a few times. "Wait.." she stepped towards Emma, who stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm not being very friendly, am I?"

"It;s okay, I know you don't mean to be unfriendly you said so in your note" she smiled and looked over to Regina's bed then side table. If she had kept her gaze on Regina however, she would of seen her look adoringly at her.

"The book" Emma suddenly said.

Regina looked sideways.

"Yes" she replied, walking over and picking it up.

"Have you read it all?" Emma asked.

"Yes, would you still like to hear about it?"

"Sure"

Regina sat on her bed and Emma walked over and sat an arms length away.

"As you know, there is a villain, who cursed an entire town from his unhappiness and life of abuse. However a savior arrives in the town who happened to be she broke the curse and to cut a long story short. She helped the entire town and was the only one to actually see the good in the villain and lived happily ever after.

Emma chuckled. "Sounds like a fairytale"

"You have said that before" Regina smirked.

"Yep" Emma grinned and they continued to talk of the evening and settled back into a more relaxed manor. Even though, the kiss they had shared was still fresh in their minds.

* * *

It wasn't until twenty minutes after Emma had retreated back to her room. When Emma heard a commotion coming from Regina's room. She sat up in the bed confused and looking to the joining door. She suddenly heard Regina say "Your drunk"

And she immediately got up and walked to the door and listened.

"You think your so smart don't you" The man snarled.

"Your drunk" Regina snapped again.

"You drove me to it" The man snapped back.

"You did that all by yourself"

"You and your ways and don't think, I don't know about that Princess making eyes at you" he spat.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. Had see really been that obvious, she wondered.

Unknown to Emma, the mention of her name had sparked something within the Queen and she angered, whilst finding strength within her herself to push the man out of her room. But the man threw his arms out, hitting Regina in the face and she went backwards and the man laughed as he went to kick Regina.

That was when Emma came flying through the door and saw Regina on the floor, being kicked. She gasped and grabbed the nearest object, a Vase and hit the man over the head with it and he fell to the floor.

Emma then knelled down beside Regina. "Are you okay? oh crap. are you okay?" she cried out, latching on to the brunettes arm and pulling her up.

"Emma.." Regina muttered and the blondes heart swelled, as she used her free hand to brush away the loose hair and look at the Queens face.

"Your okay, I got you" Emma whispered, before glancing to her left and seeing the man trying to stand up, whilst clutching his head.

"You bitch" he said. "Should have known it was you" he snarled. "I should teach you a lesson" he added, as he stepped forward and the blondes eyes widened in terror.

She glanced down to see a long, sharp shard of glass from the vase, on the floor and she grabbed it.

"Stay back" she said, pointing it at him.

He paused momentarily and looked to his hand that had blood on it, from a gash on his head.

"You wouldn't dare Princess, your just as weak as her" he pointed to Regina.

Emma stood protectively, as Regina winced in pain.

He stepped forward once more, going to grab the shard from Emma's hand, but Emma pushed forward and before she knew it, she had put the shard through the man's stomach and pulled downwards.

He gasped as he stepped back, looking down at his stomach. He then fell and began to do a sicking motion, as his blood began to pool around him.

The princess then felt a pull on her arm and she fell to the ground, as Regina flung her arms around her "Emma..." She said painfully."Look at me.." She said.

The blonde turned her head and looked so shocked, that Regina cupped her face. "Emma, it will be okay, I am here with you"

Emma blinked a few times, before coming back to reality. "Regina..are you hurt?" she said, wanting to look her over.

Regina smiled sadly.

"I will be okay, but more importantly are you okay?"

Emma shook her head. "I couldn't let him hurt you" she muttered, holding the brunette close.

"You are my savior" Regina said and then looked over to the man, who was her husband.

He was slumped, as blood spilled out of his abdomen at a constant rate and she knew, within a minute or two, that he would be dead.

She wasn't sad about that, instead she feared for what might happen, if it got out that the princess had killed him. She then looked back to Emma who was looking at her worriedly and holding on to her arms.

She then knew, what she had to do. She had to protect Emma, as Emma had protected her, no matter the cost.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone. Sorry for the delay I'm not feeling to good at the mo.

I think this story will actually be more than six chapters! Hope you like the fluff in this chapter, it's getting harder for them to ignore their feelings, that's for sure. I apologize for the grammar mistakes.

* * *

It wasn't until, one of Regina's personal guard's came walking in wearing his all black attire and seeing the Queen and Princess huddled together, that Regina broke out of her musings.

"My Queen, are you hurt?" the guard said, coming to stand in the room and staring at the dead husband upon the floor. He was fully aware of her husbands abusive ways.

"I will be okay Jefferson" she stared for a moment at her husband. "He was...and then..."

"Okay, let's get you both to the next room" Jefferson then said, as he helped the Queen up and they walked slowly into the room next door. Which was Emma's room.

"No one else must enter my bedroom" Regina said sternly and he nodded.

"I need to see Archie" she then told Jefferson. Who nodded once more and left to find Regina's personal adviser and it wasn't until ten minutes later, he returned.

"What is wrong Regina?" Archie asked, upon seeing her and Emma's frazzled state.

"My husband, he was drunk and began to hit out and Emma heard the commotion and came to my aid and he was only to do something to her and she picked up part of the vase and well he is in the next room..Dead"

"I see" he said, surprised by the confession and stared at Emma, who was sat on the bed, aggressively fiddling with her hands and looking blankly into space.

"I trust you Archie. You have been my adviser and to a certain extent confident, I do not know how to fix this" Regina then said, as she held her sides, whilst seated on the bed.

"Okay" Archie replied, crossing his arms and looking between the two.

"He was kicking and kicking" Regina then said angrily. "He was going to hurt Emma" she grimaced.

"You need to see a doctor, about your injuries" Archie told her.

Regina shook her head "I will, just not yet" she replied and there was a pause.

"Now Regina" Archie said seriously. "Do you know what will happen when everyone finds out?"

"Yes, but I cannot let Emma take the blame for this" Regina replied. "The Kingdom would be thrown into disrepute and god knows what else" Regina looked to Emma, who was now looking at her sadly.

"There was a pause.

Jefferson then cleared his throat.

"My Queen" he said.

"Yes Jefferson?" Regina replied, as she turned and grimaced, as her back hurt and Emma squeezed her knee to comfort her.

"We all know what that man was and was it not self defense?"

"Yes but I will let Emma take the blame" Regina said, whilst looking at Emma.

"If you will not let me take the blame for what I did, then we have to find another way that doesn't ruin your life" Emma pleaded.

Regina tilted her head. looking to Jefferson.

"If we all agree, we can all be witness to what happened. If we have the same story, my Queen "

"You would do that?" Emma asked.

"We all know what he was Princess and I serve Regina not him"

Regina smiled and they then all agreed to tell a slightly altered story.

That might save the Queen and the Princess, from having their lives ruined.

* * *

It wasn't long until the news spread throughout the kingdom of the kings death. Many were surprised that the king had this violent outburst but people had seen the evidence on Regina's face with the cut lip and bruising and her stiff posture. They had no reason to suspect that it was nothing more than self defense.

Emma, Regina, Jefferson and Archie had gone through much time explaining what happened to the political men, who were satisfied that in this case the man had been in alcohol fueled rage and lashed out at the Queen. Who feared for her life and had no choice but to defend herself and the Princess.

Emma's parents however had been mainly concerned with Emma's involvement in all this. They were grateful for Regina's protection of their daughter but also concerned of what Regina had done.

Regina also now stayed in Emma's room and Emma was put in the room a few door down and once it was late, Emma sneaked down to where Regina was and they laid close together on the bed.

"Do you think they believe us?" Emma whispered as she laid her head on the pillow, facing Regina.

Regina frowned and grimaced as she tried to move and Emma stretched her arm over the brunettes side.

"I believe so, the only thing we really lied about was that it was me and not you that did it"

"I am sorry" Emma whispered and gripped her hand on the Queens material of her gown.

"Sorry?" Regina said confused. "For what?"

"For putting you in this situation for..what happened"

Regina sighed.

"Don't be an idiot, It is not your fault, if anything it is my fault for letting it get this far and for putting you in that situation"

Emma leaned her head up and looked to the Queen.

"It is not your fault that he was an abusive man, you did nothing to provoke him and look what his done to your beautiful face"

Regina felt her heart swell.

"I blame my mother for bringing him into our lives"

"Your mother was a piece of work for doing what she did, you know" Emma said, as she laid her head back down.

"Yes, indeed I do" Regina replied.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast was pleasant enough and Snow and David had decided, it would be best if Snow and Emma stayed till after the funeral and David would return home and deal with royal duties.

"I appreciate your support" Regina said as she picked up her napkin, that rested on the table.

"Then it is agreed" David said.

"It is" Regina nodded.

Emma looked at her parents then Regina confusedly and after her parents had left she asked Regina what was going on.

"What is going on?" Emma asked as Regina fiddled with her napkin.

"Well, Snow has decided to stay and support me and the kingdom in this difficult time and show everyone a united front"

"Oh"

"I know, but we must keep to our story and not give anyone anything more to talk about"

"Anything more?" Emma asked lowly and leaned on the table with her arms.

"About what happened"

"Oh" Emma looked down and frowned.

"Emma, It is hard I know" Emma then looked up and their eyes locked for a long moment, until Emma looked away. "I understand" she replied and stood up.

"I shall go say my goodbyes to my father" she then said and began to leave the hall.

* * *

A couple of hours later after Regina had attended a meeting, She found herself slowly walking the gardens with Snow.

"This truly is a wonderful garden" Snow said, looking at the apple tree.

"Yes, I enjoy much time here" Regina replied.

There was a pause.

"How is your back?"

"Better with everyday that passes"

Snow nodded.

"I know, you have not had the best life, but maybe now you can find your happy ending" Snow said softly.

Regina scoffed.

"You have no idea" she replied.

"I had met your mother on a few occasions Regina" she gave her a knowing look.

"You think you knew her?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I did not know her well, but knew what she could be like"

There was a pause as Regina thought about what Snow had said.

"I can see you want to do good for your people, I can see the good in you Regina" Snow then said and Regina smiled.

"Emma certainly see's it and she doesn't open up that easily, as she does with you" Snow added.

Regina began to slightly blush and turned her head the other way, so Snow wouldn't see.

"I believe she see's you as her best friend"

Regina felt a pleasant warmth spread through her.

"I am very fond of Emma too"she replied softly, she is everything to me, she added in her head.

* * *

Later that night, Regina changed into her night gown and thought back on the days events.

Her chat with Snow was rather interesting and had seemed to form a kind of friendship between the two. Then Dinner had been very pleasant with Snow telling Regina of how Emma threw strops at having to wear dresses when she was younger. And even now she dislikes having to wear them.

She also learned that when Emma was younger, she insisted that if she ever was to marry she would not wear a dress and Snow forbid it. The Queen chuckled to herself at remembering Emma telling her mother over the table, that she would still not wear a dress and Snow shook her head and said "you are a princess"

Moments later, there was a knock on her chamber door.

"Hey" Emma whispered, as she opened the door to find Emma standing there in her gown.

"Emma" she muttered back and looked slightly surprised.

"Can I come inside?"

"Okay" she moved out of the way and Emma quickly walked in and turned round to face the Queen.

"Um, I can't sleep, can I stay in here again tonight?" she pulled a puppy face.

"How can I refuse that look" she teased and walked slowly to the bed.

"Cool" she smiled and got on the bed.

"You do not have to pretend with me Emma, I know what happened is still bothering you. I want to help you get through it"

Emma frowned before replying. "You are. I am stronger than you think, I do not like that I" she paused and run her her hand on the bed sheet "but when I think of all the things, he must of done to you and what I saw him do to you. I feel less regret and am happy in the fact he can not harm you no more, because you mean...a hell of a lot to me"

Regina swallowed thickly and looked into soft green eyes.

"You are a strong, amazing woman princess" she replied and laid down on her side.

Emma grinned goofily at her and then said "You forgot to say super awesome" Emma teased and laid down on her side, facing Regina who smirked at her.

"My mother was kind of embarrassing over dinner" Emma then said with a sigh.

Regina chuckled.

"I am sure you would like beautiful in pants, on your wedding day" she smirked.

"You think so?" Emma asked, as she plopped her head on her hand, staring at Regina.

"Defiantly" she smiled.

"You would too" Emma muttered and looked down, biting her lip.

"Oh really" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you totally pull off the whole pant/blazer look"

Regina felt that warmth again and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, lets just get some sleep" she slightly snapped and Emma frowned.

"Okay" she then replied and she turned on her side, with her back to Regina and she sighed.

Regina then felt a tug in her chest, so she moved slowly closer to Emma and put her arm over the blondes side.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" she whispered.

Emma smiled "Okay" she whispered back and brought Regina's hand up and held it close to her chest.

Regina's breathing hitched slightly and she closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight"

* * *

Emma awoke first the next morning and she yawned. She then turned to see Regina still asleep. She smiled.

Even when she sleeps, she looks beautiful, Emma thought, before she leaned up and brought her hand to pull away Regina's loose strands. I could certainly get used to this everyday, she then thought and smirked to herself.

She then realized it must be after seven as she could hear a guard and maids walking by. She thought she should head back to her room like the previous morning. However it was too late. There was a knock on the door and then after a moment Regina's maid walked in, closed the door then turned around and paused upon seeing Emma staring at her.

"Oh" The maid said and looked down "I'm sorry for disturbing you but the Queen is usually awake by now"

Regina suddenly started to wake at the noise within the room and she leaned up, seeing her maid looking down at the floor, waiting instruction.

"Is it really that time already?" she asked in a husky voice..

"Yes, your majesty. It is good to see that you have been able to sleep"

Regina raised an eyebrow, while Emma sat silently not knowing what to do.

"Yes, it seems having someone lay next to me, helps" she said seriously.

The maid smiled.

"Continue what you was going to do, I am sure Emma needs to be getting back to her room now" she looked to Emma.

"Oh, yeah of course" she got up. "I shall see you at breakfast" she smiled and Regina smiled adoringly back as the blonde. Who tucked her hair behind her ear and proceeded to leave.

Once the door closed Regina slowly laid herself back on the bed. She had never slept this late in years, many years.

"May I speak freely?" the maid asked.

"You never usually ask" the queen teased.

"Well this may be a delicate subject"

"Go on?" the maid at the queen's interest now.

"It seems the Princess and yourself are rather close, it is clear to me that she has become attached to you"

Regina held her breath momentarily.

"What are you trying to say?" Regina replied shakily.

"I have been your maid for some years now your majesty and I am glad you have finally found some happiness"

Regina blinked a few times.

"Do you not see it?" the maid then asked, as she brought the Queen a fresh glass of water.

"See what?" Regina starred.

"That you have been happier with her here?"

Regina took the glass.

"We are good friends, best friends even" she replied, taking a sip of the water. why am I even justifying myself she thought.

The maid smirked and turned away.

* * *

Regina then spent all of breakfast, pondering on her maids words.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, seeing the far away look in Regina's eyes.

"Yes, I was just thinking about today"Snow nodded "Do you still want me to attend the meeting?"

"Yes, I may require your assistance on a matter or two"

Snow smiled and Emma titled her head "what shall I do while your busy?" She asked and Regina smirked.

"What do you want to do?" Her mother asked and Emma glanced to Regina, thinking I want to kiss Regina and she quickly glanced down and slightly blushed at the thought. However her mother and Regina looked at her strangely.

"I…what can I do?" She then asked.

"You may wonder anywhere and do anything, as long as you do not harm yourself" Regina said softly.

"I'm not a kid" Emma replied, feeling slightly offended.

"You can be clumsy" Regina teased and locked eyes with Emma.

"You noticed that too?" Snow asked, causing Regina to break out of her intense eye contact with the princess.

"Yes I have" she replied, with a smile and Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

Three hours later, Emma was about to go into her room when instead she went into Regina's. She had spent some time in the garden, then some time watching the guards train. She even showed her sword skill to them, of which they were pleasantly surprised.

She now found herself wandering around the Queen's room, until the door opened moments later and Regina came walking in.

Emma froze, as she stood near the window. While Regina was momentarily surprised, to see Emma in her room but recovered quickly.

"I give you free raine of the castle and I find you in here" she teased.

"I have been to the gardens and seen your guards train" Emma replied seriously and crossed her arms.

"Hmm" the Queen replied, while raking her eyes over the princess, as she walked over to her and also crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your meeting finished already?" Emma then asked glancing down at Regina's pant/blazer combo. She had wondered, if Regina wore this today because of what she said the previous evening.

"Yes, they are being stubborn and annoying"

"I know someone in this room that is very stubborn" Emma teased and Regina scoffed "Are you talking about yourself dear?" She now found herself inches away from Emma's face. As she looked to pink lips, then to green eyes and repeated the action.

Emma swallowed thickly at the closeness and look in the Queen's eyes.

"Me? No I am talking about the stubborn, yet amazing you" she smiled and Regina fought the urge to close the gap between them and stepped back. "Should I feel flattered or insulted?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"flattered definitely" Emma replied, raking her eyes over Regina's body and her thoughts going to darker places. In which she willed herself not to go, otherwise she was in big trouble.

Regina walked to the other side of the room. She knew if she didn't, something would of happened, of which she wasn't sure.

She needed to be strong. She couldn't give in to her feelings, the timing was not right, that was for sure. She then thought back to her shared kiss with the Princess and she ached for it, but Emma brought her out of her musings.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, do you want to walk with me to the garden" she held her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah" Emma smiled brightly and they then walked in silence to the garden and shared the odd glance at one another.

"When is the funeral?" Emma asked as she looked up into the slightly cloudy sky.

"Four days time"

"Oh, that soon" she frowned.

"Do not worry, were in this together you and me"

Emma bit her lip.

"Really?"

"Yes really" Regina replied honestly and stopped near her apple tree.

"I'm glad I got you" Emma said.

Regina smiled

"but I shall be going home soon"

Regina's smile began to fade and she brought her hand up and took off a ring.

"Here I want you to have this" she removed a ring from her finger and placed it in Emma's hand.

Emma gaped.

"Regina I can't take this"

"Sure you can, because I want you to have something of mine, to remind you that even though I am not there. A piece of me is and maybe if your having a down day, your think of this and it will make you smile"

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to be happy"

Emma stared at the ring "It's beautiful"

Regina smiled. "It is white gold and is pretty simple I know, but I saw it and had to have it" she fiddled with her fingers, near her stomach "It's actually my favorite piece of jewelery" she said softly.

Emma gaped again. "Then I defiantly can't take this"

"You can and you will, because you mean more to me and you having this would make me happy" she looked into green eyes and Emma's heart swelled.

"Thank you" She replied and leaned in and kissed Regina cheek.

The Queen then blinked a few times, as if she was stunned by the gesture and her mind went blank. She then unconsciously brought her hand up to the cheek, in which Emma had kissed.

The blonde then chuckled and tilted her head at Regina and both had not noticed a guard was approaching them and then suddenly he interrupted them "Your majesty and Princess,. Lunch will be served in five minutes"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, thanks for the continued support. Enjoy.

* * *

The next three days passed to quickly for Regina and Emma, who were getting even more attached to one another with meaningful conversations and some playful bantering along the way. Emma also had stayed in Regina's room every night and neither questioned the fact that they would fall asleep cuddled up with one another.

Today however, was the the day of the funeral and as Snow and Emma stepped out of there carriage outside the church. They noticed other guards, political staff and gentlemen wander by. Regina had left an hour before them to be briefed on how the service would plan out.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked, glancing around.

"She must be inside, talking with the priest " Snow said.

"Oh" Emma bit her lip.

Five minutes later, they all entered the church and took their seats.

"This is a very nice church" Snow muttered, whilst looking at the large colored glass windows, from the front row.

Emma cupped her hands in her lap and starred at the expensive oak coffin, that was in front of her.

A sudden image, of the man coming towards her came to her mind and she squeezed her eyes closed, for a long moment, before opening them and finding the color black in her vision and she looked up to see Regina looking down at her.

She swallowed.

"Emma." Regina smiled.

"Hey"

Regina sat next to her and she greeted Snow, before turned her head sideways to Emma.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now" Emma replied lowly and they waited for the priest to begin.

Forty Minutes later, Regina and Emma breath a sigh of relief that it was nearly over and they stood up as the coffin was walked out and they all followed to where the coffin was to be lowered.

"That was um, uncomfortable" Emma told Regina, as they watched people leave and Snow talked with Archie twenty foot away.

Regina knew what Emma was referring too. That Emma felt strange because they were sat in front the coffin, in which the man she had killed was in.

She wanted to embrace Emma. Hold her and tell her, everything would be okay now, but she couldn't. So instead she squeezed the Blondes arm and said "It is is over now Emma, I know it may not seem like it now but we can work through this become stronger"

Emma looked down sadly.

"What will happen now?"

Regina sighed.

"You will go home tomorrow and were all try to forget this sorry mess and try to be happy"

"I will not be happy Regina"

Regina frowned.

"Maybe not right away but your find happiness I know you will"

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"What if I am not happy because I can't have my happiness?" She stared into brown eyes.

Regina swallowed and then frowned. She knew deep down what Emma meant.

Their was a pause and Snow came to stand next to her daughter.

"Shall we be heading back Regina?" she asked

"Yes and thank you for coming and your support" Regina told Snow.

Snow smiled. "We are friends and we support our friends"

Regina smiled back.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was first to wake. She had once again spent the night in the Queen's room and they had been much quieter than previous evenings. As both knew what today would bring.

Emma found herself looking over, to see the brunette Queen, with her back to her and she reached her arm over and lightly twirled brown locks between her fingers. She sighed lightly, knowing she should go to her room but she did not move.

It was five minutes later when Regina turned around and fluttered her eyes open. To See Emma sniffling. She immediately thought something was wrong and she leaned up and put her hand on Emma's arm.

"What has happened, what is wrong?" she said shakily.

Emma wiped her eye and shook her head. "Nothing, I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Something must be wrong because you are upset"

"Its silly"

"Emma" Regina warned.

"I just got thinking about leaving this morning. It's ridiculous! it's not like I won't see you again"

Regina gaped momentarily and brought her hand to cup the blondes cheek and make her look at her.

She smiled softly. "Never think your feelings are ridiculous, it is perfectly normal as I too am sad that you are going home" she rubbed her thumb slowly on Emma's cheek, whilst looking into green hopeful eyes. "And yes you well see me again" she smiled and her eyes went doey.

Emma inhaled deeply and stared up into chocolate orbs and her lip quivered.

It felt like forever, until Regina leaned in, gently brushing her lips over the princesses. Who's breathing hitched.

Regina then put more pressure to soft pink lips and began to slowly move them against the blondes. Emma responded almost immediately to the movement by following the rhythmic pace the Queen had set.

The Kiss was gentle and conveyed care and love each had for the other. Both had never experienced such a kiss before, it was much more powerful than the first they had shared.

Regina sudden became aware of her bodies reactions, the raging fire of her skin, the arousal between her legs and her heart beating frantically within her chest. She wondered if Emma felt the same sensations. before she jolted back and her chest heaved.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, with her cheeks flushed and a bright smile appearing on her lips.

Regina leaned up, her eyes darting around in panic.

What have I done, her mind said and she looked confused and dazed.

"Regina..." Emma said softly.

"I am sorry, I do not know what came over me Princess" she put her hand to her still heavily rising chest.

Emma shook her head and leaned up. This made Regina get up and hurry off into the en suite.

"Regina.." Emma said, as she got out the bed and went to the closed door. She put a hand on it, not knowing Regina was knelled against the door with her head on her brought up legs. She was crying.

"Regina, open up" Emma said softly.

No reply.

Emma sighed.

"Okay, I just want you to know I am still here for you, I'm still your best friend and I will wait as long as it takes"

Regina lifted her head.

"You don't see how special you are do you" Emma said with a smile.

Regina scoffed.

"I shall go to my room now, hopefully I will see you at breakfast" she waited a moment and heard nothing so she proceeded to leave.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later, Regina, Emma and Snow were sat at the table for breakfast.

"I am looking forward to seeing me Ms Lucas when we return" Snow said happily and Regina tilted her head.

"Ms Lucas is our cook, she has been with us many years and mom and her like to gossip a lot" Emma said and Snow shot her a glare.

"We do not gossip" her mother, replied.

"Yeah you do" Emma chuckled and Regina gazed lovingly at the blonde who was sat next to her. She was wearing a loose white top and her hair was draping over it.

"What will you do once we leave?" Snow then asked and Regina broke out of her admiring.

"Oh, I believe I shall have to attend a meeting with my personal adviser and go through some parchments and then maybe I will be able to go into the gardens before nightfall"

Snow nodded and Emma said "Even if it is dark, you should be able to see the stars as it is a clear day" she smiled, trying not to think of their kiss that spoke to her soul.

Regina nodded and felt butterflies within her stomach. Who can that woman have such an effect on me she thought silently to herself.

* * *

When the time came, Regina drag her fingernails into her hand to stop her from showing weakness. She found this technique helpful,when dealing with her mother and vile husband in later years.

"Thank you Regina for your hospitality and I am sorry how everything has turned out" Snow said, as she stood in front of the castle with Regina and Emma. While the carriage and six men waited ten foot away.

"It was a pleasure to have you all here, I just wish things had ended better" Regina replied.

"Yes, I am just sorry you had to put up with his...ways" she gave a sympathetic look.

"Hmm" Regina replied stiffly. "I appreciate your support" she added.

"You are our friends, think nothing of it" she smiled. "We shall see each other soon"

"I look forward to it"

Snow nodded and began to walk away. "Goodbye Regina" Snow said sadly.

"Goodbye"

Emma waited until her mother, got into the royal carriage, until she spoke..

"I will miss you" she then said meaningfully, looking straight into brown eyes.

Regina all but melted.

"As will I you, Princess" she whispered and she dug her fingernails into her hand further, so she wouldn't get too emotional.

Emma let out a sigh and glanced to the cobbled ground.

"Will you be okay Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma gave a small smile.

"Sure and I have this" she pulled out the ring from her pocket that Regina had given her.

Regina smiled.

"I shall wear it, when I am out of my parents sight" Emma confessed.

"Why would you hide it from them?"

"Id get to many questions about it, This is between me and you" she smiled goofily.

You adorable idiot. Regina thought sweetly.

"Emma" Snow called and the princess frowned.

"I must go"

"You must"

Emma hesitantly stepped back and Regina felt a slight pain in her hands where she was digging into them. Better that than showing weakness she thought.

"See you soon Regina"

"See you soon Emma" she gave a sad smile and watched Emma get in the carriage and then leave the castle grounds. This hurt her more than any other time she had said goodbye to Emma and she spent the following two weeks in a mournful state.

She felt lost and knew, if it wasn't for her duties keeping her busy she would have gone mad.

She also stayed permanently, in the room Emma had stayed in. As she felt it kept her closer to Emma in some way.

Meanwhile, Emma had returned home with a empty feeling inside. Her mother had gone to catch up on events and left her to wander around. She went to her room which felt cold. She slumped on her bed and sighed.

She then remembered the ring and got it out of her pocket and put it on her right finger. she then rubbed her left fingers over it. Before shaking her head and removing it and putting it on her finger that would indicate she was married.

She then smiled widely at the thought of being married to the Queen and she whispered "One day" to herself. One day.

* * *

A month later.

Regina spent much of the time with royal duties and started to ride her horse again in the fields. but no matter how much she busied herself. Her thought's always drifted back to the Princess and she ached, knowing that she couldn't be with her.

Emma meanwhile, had been disinterested in her usual routine. She spent most of the time staring out or wandering aimlessly. Her parents had noticed her mood and tried to bring her out of it, by allowing her to have a custom sword made. However that did not work.

Once late September came, Queen Regina was stood in the garden alone, there was moist in the air but she was not bothered by it, as she stared out at nothing in particular.

Jefferson then appeared with a letter from Queen Snow. A invitation to Emma's 21st birthday ball.

She opened it eagerly.

_Dear Queen Regina._

_I am writing to you to invite you to our daughter, Princess Emma's 21st birthday celebration on the 27th of October, at our home. We would to honored for your presence at such a momentous occasion. _

_Please RSVP as soon as possible._

_Regards, Queen Snow._

Regina smiled and sighed. She missed the Princess so much and she couldn't miss her 21st. It was an important day no matter how she felt. So that night she sat down and confirmed her attendance.

* * *

When Regina arrived at Emma's home, she was wearing a black sparkly dress and a big warm coat, as the weather was rather cold and the journey had given her the chills.

She had spent they last three weeks, thinking only of this day and worrying how Emma would be with her.

She then glided through the castle with two of her guards, she had a slight headache, but was eager to see Emma but was met by Snow and David.

"Regina..so glad you could make it" Snow said, as she flicked her pixie hair and patted down her white puffed out dress.

"The pleasure is mine" Regina replied.

"How was your journey?" David asked.

"Fine and how are you both?"

"Well and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves so far" Snow replied.

"Wonderful"

"Please feel free to wonder and Emma shall be happy to see you" David said.

"Thank you"

Regina wondered off and David leaned in to his wife and whispered "Is it me or does she look a little unwell"

Snow nodded in concern.

* * *

Regina meanwhile looked around to see if she could see the blonde princess. And as soon as Regina found her standing in the middle of the room she smiled widely and her heart skipped a beat. before she noticed Neal standing next to Emma.

She walked over.

"Hello Emma" she said.

Emma' s eyes widened and her heart leaped out of her chest hearing the brunettes words.

"Regina" she said happily and she couldn't help herself but hug the woman. It had been months since she had last seen her. She needed this hug.

Regina tensed at first but relaxed into it before Emma pulled back.

"I...I am glad your here"

Regina smiled at her and thought she looks absolutely beautiful in her long, baby blue dress.

"Are you okay you look a little pale" Emma asked worriedly.

"I am fine" she lied.

"Neal you know Regina?"

"A little" he replied.

"She is my best friend" Emma declared.

Regina blinked a few times. totally speechless.

"That's nice" Neal replied uncertainly.

"I need to talk with you" she told Regina.

"Okay"

"I;m sorry Neal, I shall find you in a little while"

"Okay"

She gave him a small smile and then pulled Regina away.

"Regina...you don' t know how happy I am to see you and your dress is beautiful" she said seriously and other noblemen glanced at them, as they walked around.

The Queen gaped. Emma was being so open, so sweet and it made her insides turn to mush.

"I am happy to see you too Emma" she replied and fiddled with her hands.

Emma meanwhile was buzzing. All she wanted, was to be in the Queens presence to speak with her, to touch her if Regina aloud.

Regina was more cautious. She felt she wasn't good enough for the princess and that she would only harm their kingdoms relationship, if she were to pursue a relationship with the princess.

Snow however, was watching her daughter from across the room. She had seen the whole greeting and hug and she wondered about her daughters behavior. Emma was looking at Regina so adoringly, that Snow realized she had never seen that look upon her daughters face before.

Emma continued to ask Regina what she had been up too.

"Meetings and more meetings and horse riding" she replied with a smirk.

"You have been riding?" Emma asked happily.

"Yes"

"I would love to see you ride" Emma confessed.

"Maybe when you visit next"

Emma's eyes widened.

"When can I visit?" she replied a little to quickly.

Regina chuckled.

"Shouldn't we be celebrating your birthday?" Regina deflected.

Emma put her hands on her hips ready to tell Regina, that she was deflecting her question but her father interrupted.

"Sorry Regina but I am here to ask my daughter for her first dance of the night"

Regina smiled. "Of course"

Emma took her fathers hand and looked looked back to Regina.

"Don't move, Ill be right back"

Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour and a half later, that Neal asked Emma to dance and as Neal glided Emma across the floor. She noticed her daughter looking back at Regina, like she was torn and once she saw the expression on her daughters face, it tugged at her heart.

By the end of the dance, Neal got down on one knee and held Emma's right hand.

Emma's eyes widened as guests stopped to watch and the music stopped.

"Emma, you are an amazing woman and I can not imagine an better gift to you on your birthday than asking you to marry me"

he smiled up at her. "Will you marry me?"

David and Snow stood still waiting for a reaction but Snow couldn't help but look over to Regina. Who was gaping.

Emma meanwhile, glanced around at everyone staring at her. She felt so uncomfortable in that moment. How could Neal do this to her, in front of everyone who expected the answer to be yes.

However, she was saved by the by the sudden commotion across the room.

"ITS THE QUEEN" a guest shouted and Emma sprinted over, seeing Regina unconscious on the floor...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all for the latest reviews :) and I got some inspiration for this chapter from the movie sense and sensibility, where Marianne gets sick and she has a fever which is very serious and the doctor draws blood etc.

* * *

Emma immediately knelled beside the Queen and checked she was breathing.

"I shall get the doctor" David said and rushed out. Leaving Emma sighing in relief that their was a pulse and a long moment later, Snow called for the evening to come to an early end and bid her farewells. Whilst the groups of people were gossiping and chattering about Regina.

Emma meanwhile stayed at Regina's side. "come on Regina, wake up" Emma muttered but nothing happened. It wasn't until five minutes later that the doctor arrived, rushing in and checking her over.

"I'm afraid a fever seems to have taken over her" he said seriously. "This is very serious"

"When you say serious, how serious to do actually mean?" David asked, whilst standing with crossed arms.

"If she gets any worse, she may die your majesty"

Emma shook her head "No she can't die" she snapped.

"Were take her to a guest room, make her comfortable" David then said.

"I shall stay your majesty and monitor her, draw some blood. The next days will be critical" The doctor said.

Snow and David nodded in agreement, while Emma stared sadly and painfully at Regina. Who was lifeless.

The guards then began to move her, carrying her out and up to a guest room.

"Be careful" Emma told them, as she followed them out, never taking her eye's off her beautiful Queen.

Meanwhile, Snow turned to see Neal still within the Hall. She approached him.

"I'm sorry Neal, I am sure Emma will speak to you tomorrow. Right now Regina is our main priority"

He nodded sadly but understood.

* * *

Minutes later, Regina was placed on the bed of one of the guest rooms by the guards. while Emma sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in her own and the doctor felt her head once more.

"When will she come round?" Emma asked.

"It's hard to say. She will likely, drift in and out of consciousness" he replied.

Emma looked down sadly and the Doctor then left the room. Leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"I can't believe you came here, when you must of been feeling so unwell" Emma said lowly "Surely the journey here could not have helped. I would of understood" she added.

Awfully long minutes then past, before her mother appeared "How is she?"

"No change" Emma said, never looking away from Regina's face.

"She cannot stay in that dress" Snow said firmly "I shall get two maids to try and change her into something more comfortable"

"did she bring a case?" Emma asked.

"I believe so, I shall get one of the guards to bring it to us" she walked out and Emma sighed and squeezed her friends hand.

* * *

Ten minutes later a guard brought Regina's case into the room.

Emma got up immediately and went to retrieve Regina's night gown, from the bag.

As she pulled it out, she noticed a folded piece of parchment and her name written neatly upon it. She picked it up and starred at it, but then put them back into Regina's case.

No, Regina can give them to me herself. Emma thought and she closed the bag and pulled the gown to her chest.

Emma then heard three maids enter the room.

"This is her gown" Emma said, holding out the piece of clothing and one of the maids took it.

"Please be gentle with her" Emma pleaded, as she watched them go over to the motionless Queen and began to undress her.

"Of course" one said and Emma turned away. She was not going to look upon Regina's bare body, whilst she was in this state.

* * *

Two minutes later, Regina was in her gown and back, flat on the bed.

"What shall we do with her dress?" one maid asked.

Emma stepped forward and took it in her hands. "I will put it with her belongings" she told them and they nodded and left.

Emma sighed and pulled the dress into her chest, as if she was hugging the woman. She then walked round to the side of the bed and whispered "I didn't even get to tell you, how beautiful you looked in this dress tonight, you really do take my breath away" she smiled to herself.

She then sat on the bed.

"I know you can't hear me, but I have so much I want to discuss with you"

There was a pause.

"I know my parents want me to marry Neal" Emma said, as she starred at Regina's motionless state. "The Kingdom wants me to marry" she added and brought her hand on top of Regina's hand, that laid on the bed.

"I do not love him" she then said, whilst entwining their fingers. "I don't want to deny how I feel no more Regina. I have never felt love like this and also felt so lost because you can't see, that you are good enough, That you deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else"

She sighed and looked down.

"I know there are bigger issues, that would be in our way too. Can't we work through them! so everyone that this is true!" her eyes began to glaze.

"I know you cant answer me, but maybe that is why I say this now, because I know you can't reject what I am saying. I am not even totally sure you feel the same. I think you do but that might be me seeing what I want to see"

She took a deep breath. and starred adoringly at the Queens face.

"Please be okay" she whispered.

* * *

David walked in to the room minutes later.

"Your mother's currently dealing with the political folk. She's going to be a while" he said, coming to stand at the bed and looking over Regina.

Emma nodded.

"She will be okay honey, she's a fighter" He then told her.

"I hope so" Emma replied.

"Is that her dress?" David said, upon seeing a dress in Emma's lap, that looked liked Regina's.

"Yes, the maids removed it, I um, am going to put it with her belongings" she stood up and went over to Regina's case.

David watched her momentarily, then looked back to Regina.

"The doctor shall be back soon to check on her again. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"I am not leaving her" Emma replied firmly.

"Emma.." he warned.

"She means a lot to me dad. I need to be here. I know she would do the same for me"

He frowned and fifteen minutes later, he left to retire to his chamber. Leaving Emma to settle herself next to Regina, laying on her side so that she could look at her. "Your going to be fine my love, I am here and will look after you" she told her in a whisper.

* * *

The next morning, Emma awoke to Regina stirring. She pulled herself up and said "Regina can you hear me?"

"I-you" Regina barely said, as her head slightly moved.

Emma immediately got up and then noticed Snow suddenly walking into the room, carrying fresh juice.

"I thought you could need a drink honey, I do worry about you" she said softly but suddenly stopped as she heard Regina stirring.

Snow looked to Emma, confusedly.

"It's the fever" Emma said.

"Oh" she stepped forward and handed the drink to Emma.

"So, what else has she been saying?" Snow asked curiously.

Emma looked down.

"Nothing, I think she may be getting better"

Okay, I will let the doctor know you are awake and that he can come and examine her properly and were find out if she's improving"

"Okay" Emma muttered and her mother left.

a long moment later Regina whimpered "Em...ma" and the blonde leaned in and kissed the brunettes check and whispered "I am here"

The Doctor then appeared in a flustered state like he had just woken up and he approached his patient.

"She is kind of speaking" Emma said, as the doctor began to carry out his examination.

"That is a better sign" he smiled.

a long moment later, "She is not as hot, this is a good sign indeed, but she is not out of the woods yet Princess" he warned.

Emma nodded and smiled. She was just happy that Regina wasn't getting any worse.

* * *

Later that day, Regina was drifting in and out of consciousness and Emma had stayed with her all day. Apart from when she needed the bathroom.

David and Snow came in randomly and were very concerned for Regina and also for their daughter. Who looked tired and worried sick.

Things didn't improve when Neal turned up and wished to see Emma.

Snow knew her daughter wouldn't leave Regina. So thought maybe If she took Neal there, Emma would have no choice but to speak with him and sort the matter of the marriage proposal.

"Emma, honey, Neal is here to see both of you" she said, upon entering the room with Neal. Who held his scarf tightly in his hand and looked at Regina motionless in the bed.

Emma gaped. What the hell! she thought.

"How is she doing?" Neal asked her.

"She's better than yesterday, which is good"

"And how are you?" Neal asked softly.

She blinked a couple of times and starred at him in a daze like state.

"I will be fine when Regina is well" she replied honestly then looking back to Regina.

He looked back to Regina swel and Snow starred at her daughter curiously and then said "I need to go and attend some important duties. I shall be back soon" she smiled and walked away thinking maybe her presence hindered their progress.

"I heard she has a fever" Neal said.

"Yes, she shouldn't have come if she felt unwell. I don't understand" Emma found herself saying, as she sat on the bed next to the Queen.

"She must be fond of you" Neal said and Emma gave a small smile and thought I hope so.

Regina then slightly moved.

"Did you see that?" Emma asked Neal eagerly.

"Yeah...Um, Emma about last night" Neal said lowly and looked nervous.

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Neal" she said.

"Don't be sorry, what happened couldn't be helped, just bad timing"

Emma frowned, He had completely miss interpreted her words.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina was stirring and could faintly hear voices.

"I know this is not the best time to be talking about this, but a simple yes or no to marrying me is all I need" Neal asked.

Emma looked at him strangely. He clearly had no regard for Regina, or how this was the complete wrong time to be doing this.

"Do-no" escaped Regina's lips, as she fought o stay in consciousness.

Emma turned her head to Regina, who was moving her head to the right. She felt so spent and she wanted to overcome to slumber once more, but the words she could faintly hear, willed her not too.

"What was that.." Emma asked, taking the brunettes hand and squeezing it to comfort her. However this time she felt a slight squeeze back and her face lit up.

"She squeezed my hand" she said, looking to Neal with a look of pure happiness.

"That's great" he replied, not looking closely enough to see how she really felt.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me Regina" Emma told her but there was nothing.

"Your going to be okay I know you are" she told her and that was the last thing Regina heard, as she fell back into the darkness...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, thanks for the continued support.

* * *

The next morning.

Emma stood looking out the window in thought. She had told Neal her answer the previous evening and although he left dejectedly, she knew he would be alright.

Her mother had also asked about him, after he had left and she said her answer was no.

Emma was then surprised by her mother's reactions. She thought she would be annoyed and dismayed that Emma would so no to him. However instead, her mother was silent for a moment and then looked to Regina and nodded.

There was no questions or further discussion on the matter, just silence.

It took another two days, before Regina began to come back to consciousness.

Emma was stood once more at the window, watching the guards walk by, when Regina began to mumble, her eyes began to open, but the room was too bright for her eyes and she kept closing them.

"Emma..." a croaky voice suddenly said, breaking Emma out of her musings.

"Regina..." Emma said, looking over to the bed and seeing Regina's eye's opening and closing.

She then rushed over, taking the Queens hand.

"Regina speak to me"

"What happened.." Regina asked in a small croaky voice.

"You have a fever, but getting better" Emma replied, releasing her hand and bringing the glass of water towards Regina's mouth.

"Please, try drink this"

Regina opened her mouth slowly and look a sip.

"Forgive me" she muttered.

"Don't be silly, how do you feel?" The blonde asked.

"Terrible"

Emma frowned and then, Regina's eyes widened as she griped Emma's hand and looked into her eyes worriedly.

"Whats wrong?" Emma asked.

"Neal proposed to you before I blacked out...did...did you accept?"

Emma shook her head slowly and was surprised, to see the terrified look Regina gave, she had ever seen it before.

"I could not accept"

Regina relaxed slightly and released the tight hold on the blondes hand.

"Why do you ask?, do you.." Emma said but was quickly interrupted by Regina, before she could finish her sentence.

"You are too good for him" Was Regina's only reply.

Emma then smirked and thought I think you care for me, more than your letting on and she motioned to move away from the bed.

"Let me go get the doctor" and she went to the door and told the guard outside to fetch the doctor and tell her parents that Regina is awake.

Moments later, Snow rushed in and sighed with her relief.

"Regina, so glad to see you are okay. We were all worried"

Regina tried to move herself, but felt too weak and achy.

"Please, try not to move you have to fully recover" Snow said softly.

"How long have I been here" Regina muttered weakly.

"Three days" Snow replied.

Regina groaned.

"Excuse me" The doctor said, going over to her and checking her temperature and asking her questions.

Emma shook her head at the Queens answers, apparently Regina had been feeling unwell for many days and had barely been eating.

* * *

It wasn't until three days later, that Regina was able to slowly walk around.

"Your doing great" Emma said, as Regina was frustrated as hell, that she had to reali on other people.

"I need to get home, the kingdom will not run itself" she huffed.

"Regina. Your staff are taking care of things for now, you heard the doctor right, it's going to take a few weeks for you to recover fully"

Regina groaned.

At lunchtime, Regina was sat in her bed with a bowl of soup in front of her. She wondered where Emma was. The blonde had barely left her side since she had woken and now she had seen her in over an hour.

It turned out, Emma had summoned her courage to talk with her parents.

"Mom, dad I have something to ask you" she said, entering the hall and finding her parents sitting at the table looking through parchments.

"Okay" her father said.

Emma took a deep breath.

"How would you feel if I was in love with a woman?" She held her breath and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh" her mother said, knowing now where this was going.

David gaped.

A tear suddenly fell unconsciously down Emma's cheek and Snow stood up and went over and cuddled her.

"Don't cry honey"

"Are you in love with a woman Emma?" her father asked totally dumfounded.

Emma pulled back from her mother and nodded.

Snow smiled, then sighed.

"Who is she?" David asked and Emma glanced down to the floor.

"I don't think you would approve father"

"She's not noble?" David asked, slightly confused.

"No, she is. She's more than noble" Emma replied, meeting his gaze.

"It is Regina, you love Regina" Snow said softly.

"Yes" she gasped and let out a small sob and leaned into her mother, who hugged her.

David gaped once more.

"Oh Emma" her mother said. Comforting her.

"And I guess she doesn't feel the same" David said shakily.

Emma shook her head and leaned back to look to him.

"She does, I believe she does" she replied.

Her parents now looked to one another.

I think she thinks she's not good enough and that it would ruin our kingdoms friendship because you wouldn't agree to such a union"

"This has come as a big surprise" her father said.

"Why are you telling us now?" Snow asked.

"I need your help"

"With?" David asked curiously.

"Making her see that you wouldn't hate her and that she is good enough"

"Emma" Snow warned.

"I love her so much mom. The first time I saw her at the ball, there was something and it's just grown with everyday" she smiled. "Are you not mad at me?" Emma then asked sadly and bit her lip, while still holding on to her mother.

"I am not mad, we can not help who we love. Happy endings are not always what we expect them to be, but that doesn't make them any less special" Snow said softly with a small smile.

"I don't know what to think" her father added and shook his head. "She killed a man Emma"

Emma shook her head.

"No...She protected me"

Her parents gaped and Snow stood back from Emma, putting a hand to her mouth, as David stood up and walked over, standing next to Snow and in front of Emma who looked between them before saying

"It happened how we said it did, but Regina was on the floor from the beating and I warned him to keep back..."

"Emma..." Snow said shakily and David wrapped his arms around her.

"I was protecting me and her..." tears began to fall.

"Are you saying..." David said firmly, as he starred at her.

"Yes...It was me, not Regina. He was going to hurt us, it happened exactly how we said but it was me in the place of Regina" she let out a sob and she clutched her arms around herself.

"Why would she say it was her?" Snow asked confused.

"You know what would of happened, if everyone knew it was me. There would of been tension between our kingdoms..I may of been put on trail, Regina wouldst let me take the blame anyway" she walked to the nearest chair and slumped down in it.

"She did that for you" David asked surprised.

"How have you managed to cope with what happened?" Snow asked, going over and taking her daughters hand.

"Regina has helped me" Emma replied with half a smile. "It is a lot to take in" she added.

"Yes it is" David said, whilst starching his head. "Is there anything else we need to know?" he then asked.

"No I think that's everything" Emma replied whilst letting of a sniffle. "Does this mean I can still see and speak with Regina?" she held her hands tight together and hoped her parents wouldn't forbid her seeing Regina.

"Yes, I think keeping you two apart now would not be good on either of you, especially with her health at the moment" Snow said.

"Me and your mother need time to process all this" David said.

Snow nodded and then said "You do know you can't be together, not currently"

Emma looked to her with such sadness.

"It has only been a few months, since her husband died and I am not sure on what the circumstances would be on both our kingdoms for this union. Regina must knows this" Snow added.

Emma's lip quivered.

"I...I will wait as long as it takes, but I just need to know that we can be together, whenever that will be" she sniffled.

"Me and your mother will talk about this, for now just be a friend" David said firmly, as he still was trying to process everything Emma had said.

"Okay, I shall speak to you later" Emma replied sadly and stood up. Her mother immediately hugged her.

"You are so brave" she told Emma.

"Thanks" Emma sniffled and released her mothers hold and headed off to Regina's room.

* * *

"Hey" Emma said a little sadly, once she walked into the room and saw Regina. Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"And where have you been?" Regina asked, whilst patting down the sheet with her hand and pretending not to be bothered.

Emma smirked.

"Well I was with my parents, they have barely seen me over the past week" she tried to act normal.

"Have you been crying?" Regina asked at noticing puffy eyes.

"Oh, no I had a sneezing fit" She lied and felt bad for doing so and took the brunettes hand.

This had been a regular occurrence, since Regina had woken and Regina assumed it was to comfort her and make sure she was okay, because Emma had told her that she was scared that she was going to lose her.

"So what do you want to do now?" Emma asked. "Do you want to go to the library and get a book?"

Regina tilted her head.

"I could do with some light reading" she smiled and Emma then helped her up and they slowly walked down towards the library.

"Lets sit you down for a moment" Emma said, upon entering the library and she helped Regina to the chair.

Regina sighed. She felt terrible for having to rely on Emma, she felt like a burden, even though Emma insisted she wasn't.

"Oh, I know" Emma said happily and going to a shelf and pulling a book out. "This is similar to the one you read before, I think you may like it" she handed it to Regina. Who ran her hand over the smooth surface of the brown book.

"Once Upon A Time" she muttered to herself, looking at the title.

"Yeah, I haven't read it but I read the description and thought, Regina might like this" she looked away shyly, whilst Regina's heart swelled that Emma thought of her.

"I will look forward to reading it" she then replied and Emma looked back to her.

"But you haven't read the description yet"

"I don't need too and If it is rubbish, I can blame you" she smirked.

"Oh thanks" Emma replied sarcastically and she started to wonder around the room aimlessly, until they headed back to the guest room, where Emma saw Regina continue to read the book.

"Um, I think I should let you have some time to rest and read" she looked to the book, that Regina was holding in her lap. "I should spend some time with my parents keep them happy" she smirked.

"That is fine Emma, you do not have to feel like you have to stay in here with me. you have your own life" she replied sadly and looked up at the Princess who was stood in front of the bed and gazing at her.

Emma shrugged. "I want to be here with you though"

Regina smiled widely.

"You have a beautiful smile" Emma then added and Regina glanced down shyly and she felt that warmth inside, that the blonde often gave her.

"Thank you dear, shouldn't you be going?" she brought her hand up and brushed her hair back.

"Yeah, I'm going" Emma moaned and walked to the door. "See you soon" she said whilst glancing back one last time.

"Yeah, yeah go already" Regina said mockingly and Emma rolled her eyes and left, not seeing the bright smile that was appearing on the Queens face.

* * *

Later that evening and with Emma in her own chamber, Snow decided to go and speak with Regina.

She knew her daughter loved this woman and if she was honest with herself, she had known for a while.

All she had ever wanted, was her daughters happiness as she has with David and if Emma and Regina were true loves, she could not stand in the way of an eventual union. However, what surprised her the most was that she wasn't against it.

She had come to like Regina. She saw, that the woman adored her daughter, more than anyone else ever could.

So she would find a way. In which they could be together, eventually. Without any backlash from either kingdoms peoples and for now, she would set a seed in Regina's head. Where she would find out, if indeed Regina was in love with Emma and if she would keep a promise...

Snow walked into the guest room and saw Regina reading a book.

"Hello Regina" she said, making the Queen look up at her, with wide eyes.

"Queen Snow, is everything okay?" Regina asked, closing the book upon her lap.

Snow smiled slightly and brought a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Everything is fine, do not worry"

"Okay" The brunette tilted her head, she couldn't help but feel this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked politely, as she sat on the chair.

"Better, I think a couple of days and I can go home and you can have your room back" she smirked.

Snow nodded, but looked a little saddened by Regina's defensiveness.

"It's okay Regina, you do not have to feel like you are outstaying your welcome"

Regina swallowed thickly and looked down to the book.

"We have become friends have we not?" Snow added as she studied Regina.

"Yes we have. I am grateful for everything you have done, I just feel that I ruined things lately"

Snow frowned.

"How so?"

"Well, The last two times we have seen each other, have been not very good times and I ruined Emma's twenty-first" she sighed, rubbing her hand over the book cover.

"Sometimes things happen that we cannot control. Both occasions were not your fault" Snow replied.

"This one could have been. I knew I was slightly ill but I still came. I should have stayed home" Regina sighed.

Snow shook her head and shifted in the seat.

"You came because you wanted to see Emma and be here for the celebration. You must feel deeply for her" she said the last part to see what Regina's reaction would be.

Regina started rubbing her fingers and tried to hold a blank expression, they mustn't know Regina repeated in her head.

"You do not have to hide your feelings from me" Snow added.

"I am not" Regina replied a little harshly.

Snow took a breath.

"I once heard your mother tell you love is weakness" Snow said casually, picking at the invisible fluff of her simple dress.

Regina's eyes widened in shock.

"When?"

"When I first brought Emma to your kingdom. I will always remember that" she looked into Regina's eyes sadly. "It was when we were leaving, after you spent time with Emma, do you remember?"

"Yes.." she said lowly and gripped the book.

"I think I heard you say, I really like the Princess mother"

Regina gripped the book harder and broke her gaze with Snow and looked down.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Regina asked a little harshly.

"I just want you to know love is not weakness and it is okay to care for Emma and other people" she smiled softly.

Regina closed her eyes.

"My mother told me love is weakness on a number of occasions, especially upon my fathers death"

"I am sorry to hear that"

"I miss my father greatly" her eyes began to water, thinking of him.

"He was a good man" Snow replied and Regina then thought of course, Snow had meet him.

"Did you speak with him?" Regina asked. she was only young when he died and wouldn't have paid particular attention, to adult conversation.

"I did. If I remember rightly he had hoped you and Emma would become friends"

A tear fell unconsciously down Regina's cheek.

"He always saw the good" Regina replied shakily and cursed herself, for seeming emotional in front of Snow.

Snow then stood up and went to the dressing table to retrieve a tissue and walked back and handed it to Regina.

"Thank you"

"Snow nodded and sat back down.

"How would you feel if Emma went back with you, to your home for a while, keep you company"

"Oh, you would let her?" she dabbed her eyes.

"I am sure she could do with getting away for a while. She loves to explore and I know you would like her company would you not?"

Regina smiled.

"I always appreciate Emma's company"

"Would two weeks suffice?" Snow asked amused.

"Of course"

"However I ask one thing, in return, a promise from you"

Regina looked at Snow curiously.

"What is it?"

"Will you promise me, that if you ever find your true love and happiness your fight for it and cherish it"

Regina gaped momentarily. Snow really was putting bringing out her emotions tonight.

"Why do you ask this?" she asked.

"I have found my true love and I know what joy it can bring and I know your life hasn't been..." she put her hands in her lap and frowned "Anyway, When and if you find your happiness, you should do whatever you can to be happy, because you deserve it. If anyone deserves it, it is you for everything you have gone through"

Regina was now totally dumfounded.

"I do not know of everything you have been through Regina, but you resilient, I can see that." she added and smiled softly.

"Thank you" Regina muttered and cleared her throat. She didn't know what else to say.

"Does that mean your fulfill this promise I ask, even if you have to wait"

"I will"

"Good" Snow stood up. "I better let you get some rest"

Regina gave a nod and starred at her.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast in the morning?" Snow then asked.

"That would be fine"

Snow then turned to walk to the door and said "Night Regina" upon reaching it.

"Night" and with that, Snow was gone and Regina starred out into space and shook her head in disbelief.

Had Queen Snow, really said she deserves happiness, she deserves true love...and she actually made her promise, to fight for it and grab it, if she ever found it!...If only she knew Regina thought...but unknown to Regina, she actually did know...

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. It is a good thing Emma told her parents, as without their interference to come, I think Regina would be still be on the same road of torturing herself. They need a little nudging, or rather Regina does. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone, I've jumped forward a little in this chapter and hope you all like it as much as the last ones.

Sorry for any spelling/Grammar Mistakes.

* * *

Regina and Emma arrived back at the Mills castle on a cold early evening, in late November.

"It feels a little odd being back here" Emma muttered, rubbing her arm in her guest room. While Regina was stood at the door entrance, pulling her thick cloak around her.

"I understand I really do. This place has a lot of haunting memories" she replied.

Emma nodded in understanding.

"Your mother" Emma asked and walked over to Regina and took her hand.

"And that man" Regina clenched her jaw.

"Listen, were made new memories, good memories" Emma told her seriously and she squeezed the brunettes hand.

Regina slightly relaxed.

"We will?"

"Yeah, we can do things we enjoy, good times, no more bad" she said sweetly and kept her gaze on Regina's face.

Regina smiled at her.

"What do you propose we do first?" she asked.

"Um, Well how about in the morning, we go and see your apple tree, I am sure you have missed seeing it"

"That would be nice"

Emma tilted her head and bit her lip.

"What do you want to do right now? Regina then asked Emma, finding the blondes lip biting, kind of cute.

"Um, I am a little hungry"

Regina chuckled.

"I will let the kitchen know that we wish to eat"

Emma grinned and they just looked at each other softly, for a long moment, until Regina's guard Jefferson interrupted.

"Your Majesty, is everything okay?" He asked, as she came to stand near the door and she glanced to him.

"Everything is good. Will you tell the kitchen me and the princess wish to eat"

"Yes your majesty" he bowed his head, suddenly noticing his Queen was holding the Princesses hand and he smirked and left.

"Do you think your parents, are worried about you being here?" Regina suddenly asked, turning her attention back to the Princess.

"No. They know that you won't let anything happen to me"

Regina then thought back on her conversation with Snow. It was hard to forget. Especially when her happiness was her daughter.

"Hey you okay?" Emma asked, squeezing the Queens hand once more.

"Yes dear. I shall let you unpack"

Emma nodded and released Regina's hand and watched the Queen wander off.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the East kingdom, Snow and David were looking into marriages between royalty, of two different kingdoms.

"Says here, that marriage between two different kingdoms royalty, needs to be agreed by both King/s and Queen/s" Snow said and frowned.

David scoffed.

"There's nothing on same gender marriage within royalty" Snow then added and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Of course there's not, its unheard of" David replied seriously.

"Before now" Snow corrected.

"Their not even together, let alone marrying each other Snow" he snapped.

"David, this is our daughters happiness. Do you not want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do. I am just still surprised that's all. However it is not easy. Many will not agree "

"Maybe not now, because of the kings recent death but maybe in a year or two"

"Snow" David warned.

"Emma said she will wait, as long as it takes"

"Do you really believe that?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I do" she then looked back down at the papers, on the table.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" David then asked.

"I don't know. I like to think that they are happy" she smiled.

* * *

Back in the West Kingdom.

"Woah" Emma said, looking down at her plate of Roast Swan and potatoes, then noticed the vegetables.

"Eat up dear" Regina asked happily.

"You know I won't eat the vegetables right?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma then smiled and started to dig in to her plate of food and they ate in a comfortable silence. Until Emma said "I'm stuffed"

Regina shook her head.

"You haven't finished your desert Princess" she teased.

"I can't" she leaned back in the chair. "Your spoiling me" she added.

Regina picked up her wine and swirled it lightly. whilst looking across the table to Emma smugly.

"You deserve it"

Emma scoffed.

"Your the Queen, I'm a mere Princess"

"Who will be Queen one day" Regina corrected.

Emma frowned "I never wanted that responsibility" she replied sadly.

Regina's hummed in agreement. "I never wanted this neither. I wanted to be free" She then slumped slightly in her chair and she found herself locking eyes with the blonde Princess for a long moment and they could feel the understanding they shared.

"We have a lot in common huh?" Emma finally said.

Regina smirked and took the napkin from the table and dabbed her mouth.

"I guess that's why we are best friends Emma"

"Yeah" The princess replied softly and glanced down at her lap, thinking she wanted to be the Queens best friend and lover and she wandered, if she would ever be able to hold her tightly within her arms.

Meanwhile, She didn't notice Regina looking at her curiously.

"What is it Emma? What are you thinking?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I was...thinking do I have to sleep in my own chamber tonight?" she saw Regina look a little confused "I mean last time I was here, I stayed with you and that was nice, I mean its the best sleep I've ever had and oh never-mind" she gripped her fingers together feeling foolish.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that...I mean Yes it was nice and I too had the best sleep"

They both looked to each other sheepishly.

"So you wouldn't mind?" Emma asked.

"No, of course not" she gave a smile and they then continued talking about random meaningless things.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina and Emma changed into their night gowns and got into Regina's large bed.

"So comfortable" Emma whispered happily. as she felt the soft mattress and sheets against her.

"I usually find it hard to sleep" Regina blurted out, without thought.

"Apart from when I am here" Emma replied quickly and they looked to each other and swallowed thickly. The tension was currently growing within the room.

Regina then could here Snows words in her head...Promise me when you find your happiness to grab it with both hands...but then she thought I don't deserve Emma, there's so many things in our way, I need to think of my people, it is too soon after.. she sighed sadly.

Emma meanwhile, took the brunettes hand.

"What you thinking about?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"Oh nothing, just tomorrow, Hopefully it wont rain"

"I am looking forward to our walk and when your fully recovered, you shall have to show me your horse riding skills"

"I would like that"

Emma then released the Queens hand and laid down. Regina then too laid down.

"Goodnight Regina" Emma said.

"Goodnight"

Emma then turned on her side, her back facing Regina but she kept her eye's open. Thinking about Regina.

Regina meanwhile laid on her back, going over things in her head before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke first to find Emma, still with her back to her.

She moved closer and whispered "Emma.." there was no answer and she raised her hand and pulled blonde locks, from the girls face.

Much better, she thought to herself, before she got up and got dressed.

When Emma woke up twenty minutes later, she was disappointed, that Regina wasn't there and she yawned and got up to get ready.

It wasn't until a further twenty minutes, that she found the Queen talking with Archie in the main hall.

"Good morning Princess" Archie said, upon noticing her enter the room, wearing pants and a loose white top.

"Good morning"

Regina beamed.

"I shall speak to you later Regina" Archie then said and Regina nodded.

"I hope your not leaving because of me" Emma asked, coming to stand next to Regina.

"No princess, enjoy your breakfast" he smiled and walked off.

"Breakfast?" Emma asked Regina with wide bright eyes.

"Yes, breakfast"

They then walked to the table.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Regina asked.

"Yeah and you?"

"I did" they both looked to one another before they sat down.

"Your wearing pants?" Emma noted.

"Yes, so are you dear" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, without my parents I can wear what I want. Unless you think it is inappropriate"

"Of course it's not, I want you to feel comfortable here" She then thought plus you wearing pants lets me see your fine ass...maybe I will get her to bend over a few times during today...she smirked to herself before her eyes then widened...When did I become a perv, no I am not a perv. Treat her with respect Regina, she told herself seriously and her cheeks started to heat.

"Are you okay Regina?" Emma asked from across the table.

"Yes I was...are you still thinking of not wearing on dress on your wedding day?" Regina asked curiously.

"I don't think I will get married"

"Why not?" was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Well..." Emma thought about confessing but chickened out. "There overrated" she replied.

Regina frowned and they then ate breakfast before going out, into the gardens.

* * *

"It is nice to be out here" Regina said, taking in the sight of her apple tree. The day was bright and the air felt slightly warmer.

"I agree" Emma said softly, standing next to her.

"Your majesty" Jefferson said, a little breathlessly as he hurried over to his Queen.

"Yes" Regina said a little to harshly. She didn't want to be interrupted, during her stroll with the Princess.

"Your needed in the main hall" he told her.

"Oh? why is that?"

"There's has been trouble in the nearest village"

Regina nodded and began to walk.

"I won't be too long Emma, I'm sorry"

"That is fine, don't worry" Emma shouted back.

Emma then wondered around the castle aimlessly. While Regina was busy and it wasn't until early evening, that Regina found Emma in the library.

"Emma..." she said happily and the blonde turned from the window and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked and stepped towards Regina, who had closed the door.

"It will be. There was a fire in the village. it wasn't an accident" she looked down sadly.

"Oh no, is everyone okay?" Emma asked.

"Minor injuries, but some have lost their homes and will have to stay in the small shelter tonight" she sighed and Emma immediately took her hand to comfort her.

"You care deeply Regina. I like that about you" she gave a goofy smile and Regina felt slightly better.

"I shall be going to to the village in the morning, we will take food and water for those effected"

Emma nodded and asked "Can I come?"

"Of course" she gave a small smile before asking "what have you been up too? whilst I have been busy?"

"Nothing exciting" she released the Queens hand and walked to the window. "I have been watching your two guards for the last ten minutes, they seem to be up to something"

Regina quirked an eyebrow and walked to the window, looking over to the two men.

She laughed.

"They have alcohol dear"

"Oh, how do you know that?" she tilted her head at the brunette next to her.

"I have caught one of them with a flask of rum before" she smirked. "I shall have a word with them tomorrow, but for now me and you have got to go and have dinner"

Emma smiled widely at her, her stomach had been rumbling all afternoon. "Lets go" she said seriously and pulled Regina by the hand and lead her out of the library.

This made the Queen chuckle, at the Princesses eagerness to go eat.

* * *

Day two, of Emma's two week stay.

"Come Emma, Come see this" Regina said, to the Princess as she watched two young children juggling with some fruit.

Emma came to stand next to the Queen, who had guards also close by.

"Good to see they can still have some fun amongst all this, huh?" Emma said as she gestured around them. The ground was black, a number of homes were burnt out and the smell of burning was still in the air.

A couple and their child, then came towards her.

"My Queen, I can't say how grateful me and my family are, for your generosity and for your visit" She held one of the small baskets, that had food and water in.

"Your Welcome dear, was one of these your home" she gestured to the burnt out homes.

"Yes, the last one" The woman looked down sadly. "We didn't lose our lives, that is what matters does it not?" she asked Regina.

"Of course dear"

"My home is my family" the woman then added and looked to her husband and small child.

Regina's heart melted, as she saw this family in front of her. As long as they were together and alive, nothing else mattered and it made her heart swell.

She then turned to Emma, who was smiling at the family. Her eyes started to water. She quickly composed herself. She needed to be her people's strength, a wall.

The family then bowed their heads and walked away. Leaving the Queen and Emma, to see the other people of the village. Who greeted them happily and with surprise, at Princess Emma's attendance.

They then walked to the carriage of food, they had brought with them. With Emma taking two of the baskets and handed them out to two elderly women. Before reaching for another basket and walking off.

Regina immediately followed after her and two guards, immediately followed after them.

It wasn't until ten steps later, that Regina knew what the Princess was doing. She had taken the basket over to a man, who was sat on a section of a brick wall and gripping his hands together and looking lost.

"Excuse me sir. I am Princess Emma and I have brought a basket of food and water over for you. would you like one?"

The man looked in her direction, but wasn't sure if she was talking to him. As people rarely talked to him, because he was a loner and blind.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"William and how do I know your the Princess?" he asked standing up.

"Um" she looked to Regina, who looked amused.

"Do you know your Queens voice?" Emma asked.

"No" The man then tilted his head and then a teenage boy, who was one of the few, who actually tried to talk to William on a few occasions, interrupted.

"It is the Queen and the princess, William" he told him.

William then smiled at hearing the boys voice.

"Okay" he held his hand out, to take the basket.

"Will you be okay William, carrying this" Emma asked.

"Yes princess, thank you for your concern, but I got it" he smirked.

"Okay"

The man then lowered his head, before asking "is Queen Regina standing next to you?"

"I am" Regina answered.

The man turned his head, to the sound of her voice and he smiled wider.

"Please don't think badly of me my Queen, but you are defiantly more of a Queen then your mother. She would not have come here but you have"

"I will take that as a compliment William. Thank you" she smiled, but realized he couldn't see it.

He however smiled back in her direction and then said "Take good care of the Princess, my queen. She's a keeper" he smirked and Regina and Emma gaped, as he bowed his head and walked away, counting the steps to his home.

"A guard then interrupted by saying "All the baskets have been given out my Queen, what do you wish to do now?"

Regina turned, whilst Emma continued watching William walking away.

"We shall depart in ten minutes, ready the cartridge" The guard nodded.

"Are you okay Emma?" Regina asked, seeing a dazed look upon the Princesses face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I walked off like that"

"Do not apologize dear. You did a good thing but how did you know he was blind?"

"I didn't, I just thought he seemed a little lost" she rubbed her arm.

Regina wanted to comfort her and went to take the blondes hand, but realized quickly that she was in public. So she pulled back and looked a little awkward. Emma chuckled.

"The hand holding is coming instinct now, huh?" she tried to joke.

Regina swallowed thickly.

"Yes, it seems so"

They then slowly walked back, where Regina spoke with other grateful villagers, while Emma listened until Regina turned to her and said "Right dear. It's time for us to go home"

Emma nodded and they proceeded to the royal carriage, where Emma said "I am looking forward to Dinner"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I have never met some one who loves, their food as much as you"

"Are you calling me a pig?" Emma joked.

Regina now stopped at the royal carriage and looked around at a few curious looking villagers, watching her and Emma. She gave a warm smile and then looked back to Emma.

"Who said anything about you being a pig!" she then licked her lips and added "Just get in the carriage dear"

Emma then narrowed her eyes at her for a few seconds, before she got into the carriage and Regina followed behind with a chuckle.

* * *

Thanks for reading,


	10. Chapter 10

Glad your all still enjoying this story and the Emma/Regina interactions. There's plenty more of that in this chapter :)

* * *

Day 4, of Emma's two week stay at the Mills castle.

"Finally your back" Emma moaned, as she stood staring out the window of the bedroom chamber, it was early evening and Regina had been gone for hours.

Regina walked straight over to her.

"I'm sorry, you must know that these meetings are necessary, as your parents must attend many of their own"

Emma sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah they do, its just you should still be taking it easy"

Regina reached for the blondes hand and took her hand in her own. Her pulse quickened at the contact as it always did. Just the mere contact of their hands made her feel so alive and warm inside.

"And there was me thinking you had missed me" she smirked.

Emma glanced down at their joined hands and bit her lip, before looking back up and looking into the deep of the Queens darkening eyes.

"Always" she replied in a whisper.

Regina swallowed and looked surprised by the princesses confession but then smiled, as they continued to hold each others gaze in a heavy silence, that filled the room.

"So, have you eaten?" Regina finally asked and pulled herself away, as her emotions were overwhelming her once more.

"Yeah" Emma replied lowly and looked back outside the window, she was sure Regina was going to close the space between them, but she stepped back and the Princess then thought, When she is ready, don't push her, I don't want to lose her.

"Good, because there's something i want to show you" Regina then said, regaining her composure.

"Oh what is it?" Emma asked curiously.

"Come and see" she pulled Emma by the hand, taking her to the stables.

"it's kind of late to go riding Regina" Emma joked nervously.

"Were not"

"Okay"

"Don't worry, it is a good surprise" Regina reassured her and a few minutes later, they reached the stable and Regina pulled Emma inside, taking her to a stall and told her to look inside.

"That's…" Emma muttered, as her eyes widened.

"Yes" Regina smiled.

"She's trying to stand up" Emma said in awe.

"You think it's a she huh?" Regina smirked.

"Oh, is it not?" Emma asked and glanced! to her.

"Yes you were right, it is indeed a she" she took a breath.

Emma nudged her arm playfully "She's kinda cute, with that white patch on her head"

"Well that is good to know, as I want you to name her"

Emma gaped, you want me to name your horse?"

"Regina rubbed her hands together "she can be your horse…if that is okay with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, a gift. She can stay here of course and when you visit, you can see her grow and maybe you could ride her once she's grown. Me and you could go riding or horse walking together"she was rambling now and her eyes were fixed on the small brown horse.

Emma's heart swelled.

"Look at you, thinking of the future" Emma replied happily and added our future in her head.

Regina tilted her head and nodded.

There was a pause.

"You know, I will need time to think of a name" Emma said happily, as she stared back at the horse.

"Of Course, there's no rush"

Emma then smiled and turned to embrace Regina.

Thank you Regina. this is one of the nicest things, someone has ever done for me"

"your welcome dear" she squeezed the blondes waist, before they parted and Emma then glanced round.

"Which one is Ro?"

Regina smiled widely and took Emma further along the stable. "This is Ro" she gestured her hand towards the stall and Emma looked inside.

"Jeez Regina, his huge" she gaped at the large brown horse and Regina laughed.

"His as big as the others dear and has a strong heart"

"Like his owner" Emma noted and Regina scoffed and patted Ro's neck.

"Shall we go back inside?" Regina then asked.

"Yeah if you want too, I'm happy doing whatever as long as your there"

Regina all but melted into a puddle of mush.

"Maybe we can spend a little more tine here then"

"Okay"

* * *

Day 5

Emma opened her eyes, to find Regina move against her back and when she realized what Regina was doing and she mumbled "You like to cuddle, your a cuddlier"

Regina's eyes opened in surprise and she went to pull back, but Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her "I'm a cuddlier too" she added and brought Regina's hand into her own.

Regina held her breath and settled back down behind the Princess. Why was she allowing this is wondered, but she knew deep down that, this is what she desperately craved.

Moments later, both were fully aware of the heat, that was radiating through their bodies and they let their eyes close and they smiled.

A long moment later.

"We better get up" Regina said, but didn't move.

"What are we going to do today?" Emma asked.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner" Regina smirked.

"Sounds great"

"I knew you would say that"

Emma chuckled.

* * *

Day 6

"There you are, I have been looking for you" Regina said, as she entered the yard of the Castle.

"Yeah, I have been training with your guard,.It is good to face someone new, test my abilities" she smiled smugly.

"Oh really. I'll have you know my guards are highly trained dear"

"Yeah I know, however I am currently winning 5-2 in our little game"

Regina quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking to her guard.

"What game is this?"

"First person to land a hit my Queen"

"Show me" she demanded and stepped back, this made Emma swallow thickly. She wanted to impress Regina greatly.

The guard quickly took his stance and Emma gripped her wooden fighting staff.

Relax Emma...Watch him, not her...my god she's so beautiful...no concentrate, impress her first...then I can look at her...oh god I'm pathetic.

The guard then stepped forward and swiped his staff at her and she swayed out the way, before quickly hitting his legs with her weapon.

"6-2" She said proudly and the guard got up from the ground with a frown upon his face.

Regina smirked at Emma's smugness.

The guard then took his position once more, thinking of his next move.

Emma however just smiled wickedly and took her position.

This time, she was going to step forward first, but before she could think the guard twisted himself and managed to hit Emma on the back.

"Crap" she muttered to herself and the guard smirked.

"6-3 Princess" he said proudly.

She took her position again eagerly. While Regina raked her eyes over her. She unconsciously licked her lips.

The blonde then attacked the guard, with a move she had learned from her father.

Upper hit, upper hit, lower hit, upper hit, sway, twirl and take the mans legs out and moments later there was a thud.

Thank god that worked, she thought with relief.

"Where did you learn that move Princess?" The guard asked curiously as he stood up.

"My dad" Emma said proudly.

"Has he shown you other moves?"

"Your have to wait and see" she smirked at him and Regina smiled widely.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma happily declared herself the winner.

"10-6" she said smugly and looked to Regina, who was looking at her proudly.

"I shall have to hire you as my own personal Knight" she teased.

"Oh?" Emma asked and the Queen chuckled lightly.

Come dear. Lets go for a walk" she said.

"Okay" Emma smiles and gave her staff to the guard.

"Were have to do this again soon, it was fun"

"Yes Princess, next time will be much closer"

"Were see" she laughed and turned to Regina, who was patiently waiting for her and she thought, I have far better things to be doing right now and she quickly walked over to join her best friend.

* * *

That evening.

Emma is in the Hall, while Regina is getting changed. She turns on the music box which starts to play a soft gentle tune. One she knows and she sways to it.

Unknown to her, Regina appears at the door and watches her sway for a few moments, her eyes watching every movement and she's entranced by what she see's.

It's not until Emma turns, that see shes the Queen watching her. She stops and ducks her head in slight embarrassment.

"Um..How long you been there?" she asked shyly, brushing her hair behind her ear with her hand.

Regina takes a breath and goes to her.

"Long enough" she replies.

The tune then changes into another soft tune and the two find themselves listening to the beat, while gazing at one another, standing inches apart.

Neither knew what to say, so Emma took the opportunity to ask the Queen to dance with her.

"Will you dance with me Regina?" she asked tentatively.

"I..." She wanted to refuse her, but her body disobeyed. She reached out her hand for Emma to take.

The princess was relived that she wasn't rejected, but then terrified at the thought of Regina so close.

The Queen placed her hand on Emma's waist and held Emma's hand outwards.

"I shall lead" she declared.

"That's fine with me" Emma replied.

However they didn't move, instead they locked eyes, the air was thickening and Emma swore she saw Regina's eyes darken, but Regina cleared her throat and motioned for them to dance.

They glided around the room effortlessly and Emma chuckled at the brunettes concentrated expression.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked.

"You are really concentrating on the moves"

"If I don't, we shall most likely fall over"

Emma immediately stopped and pulled back.

"Dancing is meant to be fun, not counted out Regina"

"If I don't think about it, I wont be able to dance properly" she snapped.

Emma sighed.

"Do you trust me Regina" Emma asked.

"Yes"

"Then let me lead"

Regina looked unsure.

"Trust me" Emma said seriously, taking the Queens hand and waist.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Yes I guess so" Regina replied shakily and the princess gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance, before starting to move.

A minute later, Regina actually felt more at ease and could pay attention to other things, such as Emma's wonderful smile and the way her cheeks were reddening and then, that look she gave her, as she pulled her closer so that their chests were touching. This made Regina weak at the knees and she fell to the floor.

"Regina...Regina" Emma shouted in concern, bending down.

"I'm okay...I'm okay" Regina replied breathlessly. How could this happen, what the hell, she thought.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to dance. Your still recovering from the fever" Emma said sadly.

It's not that...Regina thought to herself and she couldn't even look at Emma, in fear her emotions would be revealed.

"Do not worry. I will be fine"

"Do you want to go rest?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I think that will be best"

"Okay, well let me help you up to your room"

"I will be fine by myself Emma"

"Oh...okay" she frowned and watched Regina get up and brush herself down.

"You stay and enjoy the music" Regina then said.

"Okay" she rubbed her arm. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded and left feeling rather bad and also very confused.

* * *

Upon entering her chamber, she changed into her nightwear and got into bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She knew she couldn't fight this or foll herself any longer, as her body seemed to have already given in.

Emma meanwhile, had stopped the music. She was worried about Regina and cursed herself for making her dance, when she was still not fully recovered. She then headed out the hall and to Regina's chamber.

She needed to be with her to make sure she was okay.

She entered the chamber minutes later, to find Regina on her back under the covers.

"Regina..." she whispered.

The Queen pulled the covers back slightly and leaned up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't relax, unless I knew you were okay and that your weren't mad at me" she bit her lip worriedly.

"I told you I'm okay and no, I am not mad at you, I could never be mad at you"

Emma sighed in relief and she proceeded to get changed. Regina laid back down, willing herself not to look at Emma getting changed.

Moments later Emma slipped into the bed.

"Do you not want to go back and listen to the music Emma?" The Queen asked sadly.

"No. It's not as fun as when your there and anyway I want to be here, make sure you are okay"

Regina rolled her eyes even though her heart swelled at Emma's sweet words.

"You really are a thoughtful"

"I know. One of my many qualities"

Regina turned on her side with a smile, facing away from Emma.

"Goodnight Emma" she said softly.

Emma smirked, turning herself on her side, facing Regina and she moved closer.

"Night" she replied shakily, then hesitantly put her arm over the Queens side.

Regina froze and she held her breath.

"I'm a cuddlier" Emma whispered in explanation and Regina let a breath out. "Is this okay?" the princess then asked.

"Yes Emma. It is okay.." she closed her eyes and willed her body to relax and once it did, she found herself enjoying the sensation and warmth of Emma against her and she thought, I could certainly get used to this...

* * *

Things are getting cosy and what do you guys think Emma should call her horse?

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Day Seven.

"Are you feeling better today?" Emma asked, as she watched the Queen get out of bed.

"Yes thank you" she smiled and walked over to her dresser.

"That's good...how long is your meeting today?"

"This morning only, I shall be finished by lunch"

"Cool" she replied and then looked up to the ceiling.

"When I return we can have lunch, then decide on what we can do for the rest of the day" Regina said casually.

"Sounds good" Emma replied, then smiled goofily at the thoughts of what they could do and then some inappropriate thoughts creeped into her mind and she went under the covers, to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Are you not going to get up?" Regina then asked.

"No...I think I will stay here a little longer, you go and I will see you at lunchtime"

"Okay" she narrowed her eyes for a moment and then went to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Archie was speaking with Jefferson outside the grand hall.

"All I am saying is...they have become very close" Jefferson told him.

"We all know they are best friends and have a strong bond" he replied, but he knew full well of Regina's affection towards the Princess.

"Yes, but I believe their bond goes beyond friendship. I have nothing against it, it is nice to see the Queen so happy but the whole castle seems to be talking about them and their oblivious because their to wrapped up in one another to notice"

Archie smiled.

"Idol gossip that all it is"

"Maybe so, but I am concerned what if this reaches outside the castle.."

Archie pondered for a moment.

"I will talk to the Queen"

Jefferson nodded.

* * *

Once Regina arrived for her meeting, she took her sat and listened to the men drone on about political matters for a good twenty minutes before she zoned out thinking of the previous evening and how Emma was flush against her.

"Regina..." Archie said. "REGINA"

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"They want to know what you think about the treaty with the farm owners"

"Oh...I see no problem with it, our people will benefit greatly from it" she smiled.

They nodded.

And an hour later, Regina went to go and find Emma, when Archie stopped her.

"Is everything okay Archie?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I...I just wanted to know who things are going between you and the Princess"

Regina tilted her head at him.

"Fine why?"

"I think you should be aware that the castle is talking about yours and Emma's closeness"

Regina's eyes widened.

"There is nothing to gossip about" she said a little harshly.

"I just thought you should know that's all"

"Thank you"

He then bowed his head and Regina wondered off, wondering what there was to even gossip about, its not like they held hands in front of anyone or their cuddles in the night were seen.

* * *

It was three minutes later, that she found Emma reading a piece of parchment and biting her lip.

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"My parents have wrote to me"

Regina swallowed thickly. Please don't let it be to send her back, she pleaded within her head.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Emma sighed.

"It seems upon my return they wish me to meet a nobleman, who has expressed his interest in meeting me"

Unknown to Emma, this was a lie on her parents part.

Regina unconsciously put a hand to her chest and rubbed it, whilst she stepped forward towards Emma.

"I hope that is not what I think it means" Regina said harshly.

"I know, but I don't think so Regina. It's too soon after the whole Neal craziness" Emma tried to joke, she was rather baffled by this news but she came to the conclusion, that they were up too something to try and help her in some messed up way.

"That's not funny" Regina said, reaching out her hand. "Can I see the letter?"

"Sure" Emma handed it over and Regina stepped away and read it, whilst pacing. Emma had never seen her so concentrated on one piece of parchment before.

"They are idiots" she muttered.

"Did you just call my parents idiots?" Emma chuckled.

Regina paused and starred at Emma.

"Are you not bothered by this?" she asked, ignoring Emma's question.

"Yeah...I mean it won't came to anything will it"

"Are you certain of this?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should marry..." she glanced down to the floor.

"You said it was overrated" Regina snapped.

"Yeah, but with the right person it could be magical" she smirked and looked back up at the Queen, who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You know what Princess. I feel like writing to your parents and demand that they not put you through any of this" she started pacing again, she was getting herself worked up and Emma couldn't help but smirk at the effect. the letter was having on the Queen.

"iDIOTS" she then shouted and Emma gaped.

"I am not letting you go back, if this is what is going to be waiting for you" she said seriously.

Emma laughed, which made Regina pause and glared at Emma for a moments, before her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. This is just prosperous"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You need to relax, it is just a man who wishes to meet me. There's no declarations of marriage is there. nothing will come of it" Emma replied and walked to her and took her free hand.

"They won't give up will they, until you are married?" Regina whispered, her eyes looked sad.

"Probably. my mom does have this fascination with true love"

Regina scoffed and then locked eyes with her best friend, the woman she loved so much.

Her breathing hitched, as she saw Emma pull her hand to her mouth and kiss the Queens hand, whilst still looking into her eyes.

Regina felt her heart begin to thud and the fuzzyness taking over her mind. as this could be seen as an intimate action.

"Do not worry my Queen" Emma said confidently, although she wondered what had possessed her to kiss her friends hand in that moment. Surely Regina would think her strange or worse.

Emma gently released Regina's hand and shyly stepped back, glancing away. While Regina just starred at the blonde, she was confused, yet amazed by Emma's sudden show of affection.

"So...um...I was thinking of going to see my horse Dulcinea, do you want to come with me?" Emma asked shakily.

"Dulcinea?" Regina replied lowly, as still was trying to process what just happened.

"Yeah, do you like the name I choose?"

Regina tilted her head.

"Yes, where did you get the name from?"

Emma blushed slightly and glanced around, before saying "I might have been looking through one or two of the books in the library"

"Oh" Regina smirked. "Well then I would love to go and see Dulcinea with you dear"

"Great..shall we?" she gestured to the door of the library.

"After you Princess.." she smirked and as Emma bounded out the room, she took a deep breath and followed closely behind.

* * *

Later that Evening.

Regina was still pondering over Snow's letter. but most of all, She was playing back Emma kissing her hand, it was out of no where and the feel of her lips against her skin was heavenly.

She cursed Emma for doing such unexpected things, but then sighed and glanced sideways at the woman who was actually looking through a book from the library.

"This is actually the best book I've read and I haven't read that many" Emma told her.

"Let me guess, it is that book you told me about in the stables, that has a brave knight and a bloody battle"

"Yeah this is the one" she turned the page.

"Your defiantly not a typical Princess, dear" Regina smirked as she studied the side of the blondes face.

Emma now looked to her and ginned goofily.

"That's why you love me" she replied casually, but suddenly froze, had she just said that out loud...

Regina's eye's widened momentarily, before she glanced down to the sheets of the bed and replied "Of course, in a best friend kind of way" she chuckled nervously.

"Of course" Emma replied back shakily and turned her attention back to the book. However she now couldn't concentrate and pretended to be reading.

Regina meanwhile rubbed her hand one over the other on top of the sheet and starred outwards, of course she loved her she thought...and not just in a best friend kind of way either...why were things so complicated.

However the conversation she had with Archie suddenly came to mind and she closed her eyes and shook her head. I can't be selfish, I must put the needs of my people before my own. She sighed and turned to lay down.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear. I am just tired. I will see you in the morning, Goodnight dear"

Emma frowned.

"Goodnight Regina"

* * *

Day Eight.

Emma had woke early and thought she would let Regina sleep in. She looked so peaceful Emma thought adoringly as she starred at her for longer than she should have.

She then got dressed into a pair of pants and a loose top before heading out into the yard where she found the guard she had sparred with a few days prior.

"Hey"

The guard turned and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Princess"

Emma smirked.

"Are you busy?" Emma asked, watching the man move random items into the storage shed.

"No. not much happens in the mornings"

"So...if your not busy we could practice with the fighting staffs again?" Emma grinned.

He chuckled.

"You are aware that you were just lucky last time right?"

Emma scoffed.

"Were see shall we..."

"Alright, your on"

Ten minutes later both had their staffs in hand and took their positions and after a few minutes that had gathered a few spectators.

"5-3 to me Princess" the guard teased.

"Yeah whatever" Emma replied, maybe her win last time had made her too sure of herself, she thought.

It was then that Regina appeared, wearing her red royal cloak and her hair was slightly messy.

"Your majesty" The guard and the few spectators said and they bowed their heads.

"What is going on here?" she asked, starring at Emma.

"Were just having a rematch" Emma replied and gave a soft smile.

"At this time in the morning?" Regina asked back at little harshly, never taking her eyes off the princess, who could feel brown eyes boring into her.

"Yeah"

Regina blinked a few times.

"Fine, I'm going back inside" she turned and walked off, leaving the guards to look to Emma who looked slightly confused

Emma then looked to the guard and said "We will have to continue later"

He nodded and took the staff from the princess, who hurried off, not noticing the guards knowing looks.

* * *

Emma found the Queen minutes later, in her bed chamber. She was brushing her hair, as she sat at the dresser.

"Regina...are you okay? did I do something to upset you?" Emma asked a little out of breath.

"No"

"Regina look...I thought id let you sleep in and I wondered the castle, where I saw the guard and we started sparring. I quite like a bit of action in the mornings to get me going for the day"

Regina's eyes darted left and right, As she completely took the last bit out of context. She wondered how it was possible, to have such thoughts from simple conversation, she certainly hadn't before.

"That is fine" she replied lowly.

Emma crossed her arms.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something wrong?"

Regina sighed and put her brush down. She turned and looked up at the blonde, who was stood two foot away.

"I got worried okay" she took a breath "I woke up and you won't there. Your always there" she looked to the bed, whilst Emma tilted her head curiously.

"I got up and went looking for you, that is all" she looked back to Emma.

"Oh...so, you want me there, when you wake up?" Emma asked softy and the fluttering within her stomach began to soar.

Regina ducked her head and felt her cheeks begin to heat. Damn Emma for making her soft side come out.

"I am just used to you being there when I wake, that's all" she replied and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay" Emma replied, biting her lip.

"Did you not finish your game?" Regina then asked, changing the subject.

"No, it was probably a good thing to stop there anyway, as I was losing 5-3"

Regina stood up.

"You will still win dear, I believe in you" she smiled at Emma and the Princess melted.

"Now let's go to breakfast, I am sure your be hungry after your workout" she smirked and walked pasted Emma, who nodded and followed Regina out.

* * *

I am planning this story to have fifteen chapters in all, so there's not long to wait now :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, thought id add a little drama in this chapter.

* * *

Day nine.

Regina was still wondering on literally everything. She thought she may go mad and came to the conclusion that she needed to go for a ride on Ro. As whenever she used to get worked up in the past, she used to go for a ride, to clear her head.

"Right" she said out loud, making Emma look to her, as they sat at the dinning table in the hall, having finished lunch.

"Do you wish to stay here, or come with me to the stables dear?" she asked standing up.

"With you of course" Emma replied, honestly and stood up.

Regina nodded and proceeded to the stables, with Emma following next to her and once they arrived. she got the saddle and began to fit it to her horse. While Emma watched curiously.

"Are you going for a ride" Emma asked.

"Yes, I need to clear my head"

"Oh" the blonde replied and glanced down to the ground.

"Do you wish to come with me?" Regina then asked, as she tightened the saddle.

"I'm not a great rider. I have only walked round upon a horse"

Regina smirked.

"You will learn in time" she replied and then lead Ro out of the stable, before getting upon the horse.

Emma looked up at her with wide eyes and Regina knew, what she was about to do, wouldn't clear her head properly. but she did it anyway as she wanted to share the experience with the Princess.

She held her hand out.

"Would you like to ride with me" she asked, in a sultry voice.

Emma swallowed, looking to Regina's open hand before taking it. Regina then smiled and pulled her up behind her. Which made Emma gasp, as she never knew the Queen could be so strong.

"Now put your hands around my waist and hold on, We will not go far" Regina told her seriously.

"Okay" Emma muttered, running her hands along the brunettes stomach. Her heart raced within her chest.

Regina then tapped her horse to begin walking.

"We are going outside the castle?" Emma then whispered, as they came to the gate.

"Yes we are"

"With no guards?" Emma asked.

"No, it will be just me and you"

Emma gulped and tightened her hold on the Queen, who smiled.

Regina then quickened the pace slightly, into a gallop. She could feel the air now upon her face.

Emma meanwhile, could only feel Regina against her and as the pace slightly quickened, the more she held the Queen.

"Are you okay Emma?" Regina shouted.

"Yeah" she replied shakily, as she looked out at the trees and a few minutes later Regina slowed the pace and walked Ro through some trees.

"It's very quiet out here" Emma said, looking around.

"It is very calming" Regina replied and then said "I want to show you something"

Emma looked on curiously as she saw a small river n the distance.

Once Ro stopped near the river, Regina jumped off and helped Emma down before tying the horse to the tree.

Emma gaped at the river and knelled down to put her hand in it.

"No one really knows about this place" Regina then said.

Emma nodded listening to the noise of the water and the sounds of the forest. before standing and walking slowly along the stream of water, that obviously lead to somewhere.

"Can we walk further down?" Emma asked.

"Of course" Regina replied and Emma looked to her lovingly and took her hand, entwining their fingers before walking.

Regina then felt those emotions rising within her once more. Was this a normal friend thing to do? she wondered and then thought, maybe this wasn't her best idea. However seeing the look on the Princesses face in that moment, made her realize that this was indeed a good idea.

* * *

A few minutes later, they reached a small bridge.

"I wonder who put this here" Emma said.

"I do not know" Regina replied and they stepped onto it and stood in the middle, looking both ways.

"I like it" Emma muttered and squeezed the Queens hand.

"Me too" Regina whispered, never taking her eyes off the Princess, who was looking around at everything.

"How often do you come here?"

"Not often. If I do, it's usually in the summer months"

Emma nodded and they stood in a comfortable silence for a while, before Regina said "We better head back, the air is turning colder"

"Oh, can't we stay another minute" the princess asked.

"Okay"

Emma smiled at her, then looked down to the steam.

"You will have to bring me back here in the summer, I bet there are flowers and everything" she said.

"There is and I will"

Emma then closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She would remember this when she went back home and a minute later she said "Lets go home"

Regina nodded and then realized what Emma had said. She blinked a few times...home...did Emma see her home with Regina...she wondered and then saw Emma pull her back towards where Ro was.

They mounted the horse in silence, before setting back to the castle. Emma once more held Regina tightly all the way back.

* * *

Day Ten.

Regina took Emma to a Christmas market, that was held every year, within the second nearest village.

And as soon as they stepped out of the carriage, the people rushed around to see their Queen and the guards had to keep them at bay.

"Everyone is eager to see their Queen" Emma teased, as they started walking.

"It seems so" Regina replied casually, then smiled at the people who were watching her and chattering amongst themselves about her.

Emma meanwhile, stopped suddenly at one of the first stalls and picked up a silver pendent chain necklace, with a swan symbol. She liked it a lot and Regina could tell, so she stepped closer and took the necklace.

"Lets see how this looks on you" she whispered and undone the clasp.

Emma just starred at her with held breath, as Regina stepped behind her and put it around her neck.

"There" Regina said and stepped back round.

"Beautiful" she whispered and Emma put her hand to the necklace and starred doe eyed at Regina.

Regina then looked to Jefferson and said "pay the man" and he nodded.

"Regina...I.." Emma then said, but the Queen stepped closer and whispered in her ear "I want to buy it for you Emma, please accept it"

Emma felt breathless, having Regina so close to her, whispering in her ear, feeling her breath upon her skin.

"Thank you" was all she could say and as soon as Regina leaned back and stepped slightly away, she craved her to be that close again. However she needed to quickly regain control of herself, as they were in public, after all.

Regina then proceeded to walk and Emma willed herself to move.

"They have very pretty things here" Emma muttered, as she looked around, trying to control her emotions and the fact that Regina, had just brought her a necklace.

"I agree" the Queen smiled and after another five minutes the Queen began to talk with a few of her people and Emma got distracted by a tented stall with various objects upon it. She wondered over and a guard followed her.

"Hello Princess" The woman owner said, as she bowed her head slightly and then watched Emma scan the various objects.

"Hey" she replied, not looking up.

"This is nice" she then said, picking up a small heart shaped box, made of wood.

"Oh" The woman said in surprise and Emma opened the box, to find a piece of violet in it.

The woman blushed.

"What flower is this?" Emma asked.

"Violet...they can be a symbol of showing love" the woman told her.

Emma tilted her head, seeing the woman glance down with a smile.

"I would like to buy this" Emma then declared and the woman looked up quickly and went slightly wide eyed.

"Of course, Thank you" she said softly.

Emma reached into her small bag that she carried and pulled out the amount for the box, giving it to the woman, who then asked "May I ask if the box is for you, or for someone else?"

"Someone else" Emma smiled.

"I thought so" The woman smiled. "Thank you Princess"

Emma nodded and starred down at her purchase, hoping Regina would like it.

* * *

It was then, that a group of young males started arguing and they started pushing one another.

The Queen's guards immediately took a protective stance around the Queen, who looked round and saw Emma was not with her and she panicked.

"Jefferson, where is Emma? where is she?" she snapped.

Jefferson looked around, but people were quickly going past.

"I can't see her my queen, but we must get you to safety"

Regina shook her head and her lip quivered, as she continued to look around, searching for blonde hair. However Emma and the guard were still at the stall and the guard used himself as a shield to protect the Princess, from any danger that my arise, but then woman stall owner shouted for them to come inside, her tented stall.

"Thank you" Emma told her, as she came to stand next to the woman, While the guard was looking here there and everywhere for danger.

"Not a problem Princess. You are rather lovely" the woman told her, with bright blue eyes twinkling. She wasn't bothered at all, about the comostion as it seemed she was used to such things.

Emma slightly blushed at the compliment and looked out at the people going by.

"I can't see Regina" Emma then said worriedly, looking out at the people now hurrying by.

"The guards will have gotten her to safety Princess, we must get to the carriage"

Emma frowned. She hoped Regina was okay.

"Jefferson, will you stop. I am not going to the carriage, I will find Emma" she demanded, but the guards were pushing her towards the carriage.

"I have sent two guards to find her"

"No" Regina said stopping and turning. you will all follow me and we will find Emma" she was angry now.

They all looked to each other and watched the Queen storm back towards where they were moments prior. They followed her quickly.

It wasn't until another two minutes later, that Regina felt helpless and she trembled. However Emma had spotted her and shouted "HEY"

Regina turned her head and never had she been so happy to see the Princess in her life and she quickly rushed over and stepped into the tented stall and hugged the Princess tightly.

Emma hugged back with just as much force. While the woman watched curiously and the guards did their job and were not so bothered by the display, as they had witnessed the closeness at the castle.

Once Regina pulled back she said "What the hell were you thinking...I didn't know where you were"

Emma felt bad.

"Sorry...I just.."

Regina sighed and brought her hand to the blondes face, before looking into green pools, not caring who saw. whilst Emma went doe eyed.

The woman then saw some people gathering around the stall and she coughed, which made Regina look to her and pull her hand back.

Emma then glanced round.

"This woman helped me, Regina" she then said and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you" she told the woman, who bowed her head.

"It was no problem your majesty. The princess is lovely isn't she?" she raised her head to see the Queens reaction. Which was one of surprise.

"Yes. Thank you. I think we shall head back now" she replied looking to Emma and thought, she's more than lovely dear.

Emma nodded at the Queens request and as they went to walk away, the woman called after Emma and whispered.

"She will love the box Princess" she gave a knowing look.

Emma gaped at the woman, who then stepped back and bowed her head.

"Emma?" Regina called out.

"Yes I am coming" Emma shouted back and turned slowly and shook her head, was it really that obvious she wondered...

* * *

It wasn't until she was in the carriage that both relaxed slightly and the Queen looked down at the blondes hands that were holding an object.

"What is that you have in your hands?" she asked.

"Oh" Emma glanced down. "A present"

"Oh, for your parents?" Regina asked softly.

Emma shook her head and held the item out "For you"

Regina's eyes widened in surprise briefly, before taking the item in her hands.

Oh my god, Its in a shape of a heart she thought and then proceeded to open it and was pleasantly surprised, by the flower inside.

"This is beautiful Emma, I have never received such a thoughtful gift" she said softly, as she felt a fluttering once more within her. She then stared at the flower inside. She knew it was a violet and she knew what it could mean...did Emma know, she wondered. Surely not.

"So you like it?" Emma asked, biting her lip anxiously.

"More than like dear. I shall treasure it"

Emma beamed.

"And I shall treasure this" she said bringing her hand to her necklace and then saying "And this" she held her hand up, showing the ring Regina had given her.

Regina then swallowed and gave a small smile, before looking back down at her present and thinking of Snow's words and the promise, that she had made...

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you everyone for the latest reviews.

I have added a little conflict near the end of this chapter, to spice things up a little.

* * *

Day Eleven.

It was around six in the evening when Regina settled into her chair and began to read her book, whilst Emma wondered around aimlessly.

She then came upon the music box and began to play a tune.

Regina quirked an eyebrow before looking up and seeing the blonde Princess tapping her leg and bopping her head.

She smiled at the sight.

"You know this tune is one of my favorites" Emma said.

"I am aware" Regina replied looking back to her book and after another minute Emma started freesytle dancing and she chuckled at herself.

Regina shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like" Emma replied sarcastically.

"Trying to dance but failing" Regina remarked back, with a smirk.

"Hey that's not fair" Emma laughed and then walked over to where Regina was sitting.

"I was actually wondering about you birthday" Emma then said, whilst tilting her head.

Regina looked up at her.

"What about it?"

"Will you be celebrating?"

"I don't think so, its just me here now"

"Oh. I want to spend it with you"

Regina's heart swelled.

"Won't you be busy back home Princess"

Emma shook her head.

"Never to busy to see you"

Regina internally awed.

"What do you propose?" Regina asked placing her book down on the table.

"Um, well you can either come to my home or I can come here"

Regina wondered for a moment.

"Whatever you wish"

"Okay" Emma grinned and walked back over to the music box.

* * *

Upon entering Regina's bedroom to sleep, Emma took off her top not caring that Regina could see and proceeded to put her gown on.

Regina swallowed thickly at having caught glimpse of Emma's bare flesh. She immediately went to the dresser seeing her heart shaped box and she opened it, touching the flower that wouldn't last much longer.

Give me strength she pleaded silently.

"It's cold tonight" Emma then said as she got into the bed as if she had been doing so for years.

The Queen silently nodded and closed the box , rubbing her hand over the wood before turning and walking to the side of the bed.

"Are you okay Regina?" Emma asked sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Of course. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I shall be in meetings till mid afternoon"

Emma pouted which made Regina smirk and then turn to go to the en suite to change,

Upon returning to the bed, Regina noticed Emma laying on her back looking up at the ceiling with a sad face. She didn't know that Emma was thinking about when she was to go home.

"What is the sad face for?"" Regina asked slightly concerned.

"I was thinking about when I have to go home"

"Oh"

"I know" Emma replied.

"Well we still have two days lets enjoy them before we have to think of such things"

Emma sighed.

"I'm defiantly going to see you on your birthday though right?"

Regina chuckled lightly.

"Of course"

* * *

The last two days of Emma's stay passed quickly, with both women trying to enjoy their moments together but finding it hard to not think of when it was time to part ways.

On the morning of Emma's return home. Emma woke up to find Regina was gone. She frowned and got up to get ready before heading down to the grand hall to have breakfast with Regina. As they did every morning but she was met by Jefferson who said "Good morning Princess, The Queen has gone to her meetings early today, but she wanted you to have this before you leave" she held out a piece of parchment that was sealed.

Emma stared at it momentarily.

"I will read it later" she said sadly.

"Okay"

She then ate breakfast in sad thought, before wondering back to her Regina's room.

"I can't believe she went off, without saying goodbye" she said disbelievingly to herself, as she slumped on her Regina's bed and finally opening the note.

_**Dearest Emma.**_

_**I am truly sorry for not saying goodbye face to face. I believe it will be easier on us both this way. I hope you understand.  
**_

Emma scoffed.

_**I have loved having you being here with me. These last two weeks, I can't thank you enough and you deserve the world, true happiness and someone who will fight for you. **_

_**I will look forward to seeing you soon.  
**_

_**Regina X**_

Emma began to cry and as she wiped her eyes she muttered "She really thinks she isn't good enough, stupid woman" and then proceeded her preparations to leave and head home.

* * *

Three weeks later.

Regina was sat in her room. Staring sadly out the window.

She missed Emma terribly and the castle was empty without her. It pained her to think of all the happy moments they shared and not to be able to have her close.

She sighed.

However, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she kept her gaze outside the window.

Her maid then entered the room and walked over to her.

"A letter, my Queen"

Regina now glanced to her and her eye's widened at seeing a royal seal. She took it and immediately opened it.

_**Dear Regina.**_

_**I can't believe you just left without saying goodbye to me. However I forgive you, since you had the decent see to write me a note.**_

_**However I am confused to why you think you are not deserving enough. You are not tainted and I have not seen any scars but If you have them I would kiss them away.**_

Regina's heart swelled. as her mouth parted at Emma's confession.

_**I will **__**see you in a months time. I want to talk to you face to face about something important.**_

_**Emma X**_

Regina wiped her cheek, which had a tear falling upon it and gave a small smile. and as the weeks passed she had tried to write a reply but nothing seemed right and before she knew it, a whole month had passed and Emma arrived at her castle with her mother to Regina's surprise.

"Emma...Snow" Regina said, as the two women entered the hall escorted by Jefferson.

"REGINA" Emma said happily, as her face lit up and she quickly embraced Regina who squeezed her tight.

Snow chuckled then coughed, as the hug was lingering on.

"Sorry, I just missed seeing my best friend" Emma said casually, but gave her mother a knowing look. As they had spoken at length about what had happened on her stay in December and Snow came to the conclusion that she needed to speak with Regina about her past and somehow get her out of this cycle of self loathing.

"I hope you don't mind both of us being here Regina" Snow then said, seeing that Regina was still looking at Emma adoringly.

In truth Regina was fighting the urge, not to take the blondes hand within her own. She had missed their contact so much over the last two months.

"Of course not. The more the merrier" she still kept her gaze on Emma, who was looking between the pair.

"Good. I guess I shall go freshen up and let you two catch up on recent events" she smirked and walked away and out the door, leaving Regina to say "Your mother came with you?"

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, she wants to speak with you, about some important matters apparently" she shrugged.

"Important matters?" Regina tilted her head curiously.

"She wouldn't tell me exactly, just that she wanted to discuss these matters face to face"

Regina gripped her hands together and grow slightly concerned of what Queen Snow wanted to discuss, but was instantly brought out of her musings by Emma hugging her again.

"I've missed you" Emma whispered, as she sat her chin on Regina's shoulder.

Regina smiled widely. She had missed these moments so much.

"Me to dear, me too" she replied softly.

* * *

At dinner, Regina sat at the head of the table and Emma to the right, Snow to the left.

"This is wonderful Regina"

"Wait until tomorrow, when their shall be three courses" Regina smugly said.

"I have got you something, for your birthday" Emma then muttered, as she put a piece of turkey in her mouth.

"That is very sweet of you dear, but you must know that you being here is gift enough" she smiled at Emma who melted and wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Snow looked between the two amusedly.

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I didn't want a fuss so I thought a mid morning ride and a three course meal would be efficent if that is okay with you both of course"

Snow nodded.

"How is Dulcinea? I must see her while were here" Emma said happily.

"She is doing well and has grown a little"

"Yes, Emma has told me that you have given her a new born horse, you must think very highly of her to bestow such a gift" Snow commented softly.

"Of course I do" Regina replied a little shakily and took a sip of her wine and blushed slightly.

The rest of the meal then passed pleasantly and Snow excused herself for the rest of the evening, saying that she was rather tired but she thought it best to leave Emma and Regina to spend some alone time together, since they were only there for three days.

"Your mother has not discussed this important matter with me yet?" Regina asked, as soon as Snow left them alone.

"She most likely will after your birthday" Emma casually said and she ran her finger over the oak table.

Regina pouted for a moment and then watched Emma's finger, do a heart shape on the table.

She smiled at this and then stood up.

"Shall we go to the library and talk?"

Emma looked up and smiled, before standing.

"I would love to my Queen" she replied.

Regina blushed slightly at the term and they then motioned to leave and minutes later, Emma was sat in one of the chairs and Regina walking along a book shelf while sneaking glancing at the blonde, who had her eyes fixed on her and it made the Queens heart thud erratically within her chest. Her palms became sweaty and her breathing became labored.

She cursed Emma for having the ability to do this to her and she suddenly became overwhelmed and quickly made her excuses for the bathroom.

Emma frowned and knew something was up and pondered on what it could be, while she waited for Regina's return which came fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry about that dear" Regina said upon entering, she was now composed again, as she had spent five minutes crying in the bathroom and berating herself for such weakness.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Fine thank you" she gave a weak smile and went to the window, holding her stomach.

Emma now knew what that meant as she had watched Regina many times. Regina felt scared or anxious.

Emma stood up and walked over to her.

"I know you to well to know everything is not okay" she said softly.

Regina glanced downwards.

"It's just political matters that's all" she lied and Emma knew.

"I know when your lying Regina, but I won't push you"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes briefly, thinking she knows me so well.

Emma then reached for the hand on the stomach and held it, in her hand and squeezed.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world" she told Regina, a little shakily as she stared at Regina's face, which was looking out the window.

Regina wanted to cry again, Emma was being too kind, too sweet, too everything and she thought of the promise once more that she had made.

"It is you that deserves everything my dear" she finally replied then stepped away from Emma in fear of ruining their friendship by doing something stupid.

Emma sighed, missing the contact but also annoyance flared again, at Regina's lack of belief.

"I met that man mother mentioned in that letter, do you remember?" Emma then said without much though,t but she wanted a reaction out of Regina. A reaction that she cared.

Regina swallowed and looked to her.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, he was rather nice, I think mom wants us to come to an understanding" she stared at Regina and thought she saw a flicker of emotion, flash in her eyes.

And she was right, Regina felt her heart clench and as Emma kept ion making things up, the more pain Regina felt.

"You..you seem to like this.." Regina said, unable to form words.

"He is very nice and although I do not love him, maybe I will eventually, as who else will love me" she crossed her arms and sat back in the chair. She didn't want to lie but she was annoyed and wanted a reaction from Regina.

Regina's eye's darted side to side.

"You shouldn't settle for anyone that you do not want to spend the rest of your life with Emma"

"And what about you? have you meet someone you want to do that with?" Emma deflected.

"I..." she looked to the floor and her mind and heart screamed YOU...YOU EMMA.

"No, of course not" she lied and this hurt Emma deeply and she stood and said "I am feeling rather tired and I need to go to my chamber. I shall see you in the morning at breakfast" she then motioned to leave, as her eyes began to water and she walked out the door. Leaving Regina frozen on the spot and speechless and totally confused...

* * *

Next chapter - Emma tells Regina how she feels.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Okay, so I have changed my mind and it should be Regina that talks to Emma and also this story just brings out the fluffy stuff. :)

* * *

That night, neither Emma or Regina slept well and at breakfast, the silence was rather deafening.

Snow glanced between the pair, noticing Regina looking to her plate rather sadly.

"I am rather looking forward to the ride this morning Regina. It was been a little while, since I last rode but I am very competent" Snow said, breaking the silence.

Regina looked to her.

"Yes, I have always found riding a good way to clear ones head"

Snow nodded and looked to Emma, who was trying to seem happy but inside she was still upset.

Some time later, outside the stables.

Regina mounted Ro and looked down to Emma, who was stood looking at her mother with crossed arms.

"Emma.." Regina tentatively said and the blonde looked up at her and saw Regina, holding out her hand.

Emma sighed. It's her birthday don't ruin it, she told herself and she hesitantly took it and was helped up behind Regina.

Snow smiled at the sight, but then saw their facial expressions and knew something was defiantly off.

They went trotted out the gate and further on, to a field in which they galloped. The whole process was rather quiet with Snow and Regina having the odd small conversation and once back at the stable. Emma excused herself, to go see her horse leaving Regina watching her longingly, while Snow stepped closer and asked "Have you two had a disagreement?"

Regina frowned, looking to the pixie haired woman.

"A little, nothing that can't be sorted out" she took the staddle off Ro and said "Emma tells me you wanted to talk to me about something of importance?"

"Oh. I just wanted to talk to you about how you are coping with what happened six months ago and your mother"

Regina clenched her jaw, before replying.

"I am coping fine. as that disgusting man is gone and my mother can no longer have a hold on me things are just great thank you" she snapped a little. "I just remembered that I have something, I must go and do, please excuse me and I will see you at dinner" she walked away and out the stables, leaving Snow shaking her head and thinking yuor are not fine and are stubborn as your mother.

* * *

Regina returned to her room and sat on her bed with her head in her hands and her mothers words came to mind "Love is weakness" and then her ex husbands violent rages came to mind and her insides churned.

"Even from the dead, they still find a way to make me feel useless" she said bitterly and then laid on her bed for a while, before getting ready for dinner and then walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Emma standing outside in a light blue dress.

Regina gaped.

"Wow, you...you look lovely" Emma said as she raked her eyes over the sparkly long black dress.

"As do you" Regina replied.

"I don't like wearing dresses but for you.." she trailed off with a sly smile and they both then stared into one an others eyes. Looking for assurance that things were okay between them and inner feelings.

Then Emma held her arm out and said "Shall we go?" and Regina took a breath and Emma's arm, before nodding her approval.

* * *

They then walked into the hall, Regina released Emma's arm and walked to the table, where Snow was already waiting.

"Good evening" Regina said, putting on her best smile.

"Good evening Regina. Is everything okay?"

"Of course. I apologize for earlier" she took her sat.

"There's no need" Snow smiled.

"What is the first course?" Emma then asked politely.

"Soup" Regina smirked.

"Right" Emma replied and glanced down to table with a slight pout.

Regina rolled her eyes in frustration and needed to clear this, whatever it was, between her and Emma. She cleared her throat and looked to Emma, who was sat next to her, on the left.

"I'm sorry Emma. If I have upset you. All I want is for us to get back to normal" she said softly.

Emma looked to her wide eyed.

"Me too" she nodded.

"Good"

There was a pause, as the first course was brought in by the servants.

Before they had random conversation between courses courses and after dinner and laughed at Snow's stories of when Emma was little.

When Regina retired to her chamber, she held her heart box in her hand and tried to think of happy times all of which involved Emma but she jumped, at the knock on the door.

"Come in" she said out loud, thinking it was her maid but was pleasantly surprised to see it was Emma, holding a piece of parchment.

"Emma..." she said meaningfully.

"Hey" Emma said shyly, as she closed the door and slowly walked towards Regina.

"I couldn't let your birthday go by, without giving you this" she held out the parchment and Regina put down the heart box and took the letter from Emma.

"I'm glad to see you still got the heart box" Emma then said, looking to the heart box now back upon the dresser.

"I will always have it Emma" Regina said softly, which made Emma's heart swell.

Regina then went to open the letter.

"I um, I'd rather not be here when you read it, but if you don't hate me for what I have wrote I will be in my chamber" she stepped back and walked out, leaving Regina open mouthed and worried.

She then sat on the bed and swallowed. What the hell as she written me, that has her scared to stay in the same room, she thought. As she unfolded the parchment and her hands began to tremble.

_**Dearest Regina.**_

_**I could not think of a suitable birthday gift to get you, as you properly have everything but I thought a simple not perfect poem, may mean more to you ?**_

_**Happy Birthday to my very best friend. Hoping that all your wishes comes true, and your birthday is as sweet as you.**_

Regina chuckled.

_**Within you, I've found the perfect friend. With whom, I can be real, and never pretend.**_

Regina awed internally and felt her heart swell with joy, within her chest.

_**You hold a piece of me, that no other can ever possess **_

_**And I don't think you will ever, fully know, Just how truly special you are to me.**_

_**Much love Emma X**_

A tear slowly made its way down the Queens cheek and she stood up and reread the note, It overwhelmed her more the second time round and she went to the door, fully intending to go and see Emma.

However, upon closing her door on the other side, she was met by Snow.

"Hello Regina, I just thought I'd go see Emma"

Damn it Snow! Regina cursed.

"Don't let me stop you dear" she gave her best smile, that came across as a tad false.

Snow nodded, then went to knock on Emma's door. Leaving Regina to walk off down to the grand hall.

* * *

Emma meanwhile, had heard the knock upon her door and smiled at the thought that Regina had come to see her and that she liked her little gift. However when the door suddenly opened, she found her mother.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, as she saw Emma slump into her bed and look down at her hands.

"Yeah"

"Hows things going with Regina?"

"Better"

"Good. I saw her just outside a moment ago. I think she might of been wanting to see you but I said I was coming to see you"

"Oh, is she is her room now?" Emma asked.

"No, she walked off"

"Right" she bit her lip.

Meanwhile in the hall, Regina paced and didn't notice Archie walk in.

"Your majesty" He said, making her jump.

"Yes" she said, stopping on the spot.

"Is something bothering you?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You know fall well, what is bothering me Archie" she sighed.

"Emma!"

"Exactly"

He stepped closer.

"Did you know, your staff are taking wagers on when you two will get together" he smirked at her.

"WHAT" Regina snapped and her eyes went wide.

"You shouldn't be surprised. It is obvious to anyone and I would think Snow is aware of it too"

"Don't be stupid...she wants to marry Emma off, to some nobleman" she dismissed it.

"Sometimes you can be naive Regina" he then said sadly.

"Archie!" Regina warned and he sighed and stepped forward, taking her hand. She froze in her surprise.

"Take this advice from me as a friend Regina" he looked into her eyes, which were now confused. "I wasn't sure about this whole thing in the beginning but time has past and I believe, you should follow your heart. Because I think that girl, would follow you to the end of the world just to see you smile"

Regina swallowed thickly and her heart began to thud.

"You have a big heart Regina, you should show everyone who you really are. Your free now" he gave a soft smile, trying to convey that she was truly free if she would just let herself be.

Regina was speechless.

"The consort will come round and the people would follow, I am sure" he added.

"What about Emma's parents, their people?" Regina muttered.

He chuckled.

"I believe Snow and David would have to be totally blind, not to see the love between you two"

"They don't know, Archie" Regina snapped.

"How do you know for sure?" he gave her a look.

"Its impossible"

"Well, if they don't, they will accept it because, it is what Emma wants"

"You think Emma wants me in that way?"

"Surely you can see it Regina?" he said seriously, as he couldn't believe Regina didn't know, of the princesses obvious love sick longings.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up and she can do so much better than me" she replied sadly.

"You can not choose who you love Regina and it seems to me, that all that is standing in the way, is your fears"

Regina went wide eyed. Archie knew her to well.

"You have been a good friend" she told him.

"Well, we all need one of those" he smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"I shall see you tomorrow" he then said.

"Goodnight Archie"

"Goodnight Regina" he lowered his head and then left the room, leaving Regina was a lot to think about.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

Regina wondered back to her room, where she found Emma sitting on her bed.

"I have been waiting for you" Emma said, seeing Regina freeze on the spot.

"Have..have you?"

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah"

"Oh" she quickly closed the door and put her head against it.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, with a trace of worry in her voice, as she stood up.

Damn it Regina, you know Archie was right. Follow your damn heart, Fulfill your promise to Snow and stop letting the past get in the way of my happiness. she told herself.

"Regina?" Emma shakily said, taking one step forward.

Regina turned round and took a breath.

"Your note was beautiful" she found herself saying and Emma suddenly smiled.

"Really?"

Just take five steps Regina, take five steps and take her in your arms...she told herself, but didn't move.

"Yes.." she swallowed and felt her hands begin to tremble. "You certainly have a way with words dear"

Emma ducked her head and smirked.

"I meant every word and more. I just wish I would express things better" she muttered and Regina shook her head.

"No, you express things just fine" she stepped forward and Emma looked up and was surprised, to see Regina close to her.

Oh gods...Emma thought as she saw brown eyes, looking right into her.

"Thanks" Emma whispered and Regina finally embraced her with strong arms.

"Oh wow" Emma found herself saying, as Regina wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"I have been an idiot Emma" Regina whispered.

"Why?" Emma asked, nuzzling her nose into brown locks.

"I have let past experience's ruin my future"" she held back the tears, that threatened to spill down her face.

Emma's chest ached at her loves words and she held her tighter to herself.

"I am not going to be like my mother Emma. I am so tired of fighting the darkness and all I want..."

"Is to be happy" Emma finished and began to run a hand through brown locks while saying "I will stay here as long as your have me. I want to help make you happy Regina. I want to take the darkness away" Emma said and found herself placing a kiss on the the Queens shoulder, which made Regina's breath hitch and a long moment later, Emma asked "Why are you shaking?"

Regina pulled back and took Emma's hands and looked into her eyes, before saying...

* * *

Sorry to leave it there everyone but don't worry everything will work out just fine :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone, sorry for the wait hope you like this sweet chapter and wow over 200 follows :)  
**

* * *

"I am not going to run away from this no longer and I don't want too" Regina said shakily, as she stared at Emma.

The princess stared back and held her breath, waiting for Regina to go on.

"You are my light Emma and the only one, that makes me truly happy" she stated honestly, as she stared into emerald eyes.

"Really?" Emma grinned, as her heart thuded harder, within her chest, in happiness.

"Yes Really" she chuckled nervously. "I have been stupid not to act on my feelings sooner" she added.

Emma's eyes widened.

"Wait what? does this mean, what I think it means?" she muttered in surprise, as her heart thumped eratically.

"That depends on what you want this to be" she gestured her hands between them "but I really do love you Emma" Regina confessed, with a slight quiver in her voice.

Emma gaped.

"I just hope, I haven't left it too long, or that, I haven't completely misjudged how you feel" she added and brought her hand to her stomach anxiously.

"I...wow" Emma muttered, she wondered if this was a dream because this was to good to be true.

Regina then swallowed thickly and the next thing she knew, Emma was pressing her lips on to her own and she instinctively wrapped her arms around the Princesses waist.

* * *

The whole world, then seemed to slip away. As it became only them. Soft kisses became passionate kisses, until Regina skillfully slid her tongue into Emma's mouth and they both moaned.

Long moments later, both rested their foreheads together, as their chests heaved.

"I love you too" Emma whispered, making the Queen beam, as a wide smile broke across her face.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Regina then asked and Emma quickly replied "I want to stay with you every night, you must know that by now" She smirked, but she still couldn't believe, that she could finally have what she desperatly wanted.

Regina melted and she needed Emma close to her again and to feel those soft pink lips upon her own again. So she surged forward, capturing the princesses lips with her own. Which caused Emma to moan and this made the Queen, deepen the kiss and fiercely kiss Emma, who just as eagerly kissed back.

* * *

Long moments later, their hands began to roam down and up each others bodies, as the heat intensified within them. They needed to be closer but Regina knew Emma had never done this before, so she was a little apprehensive.

She pulled back and Emma groaned.

"Emma, my love, if we do not calm ourselves we shall... and i do not want to push you into anything your not ready for, as you have never..." she trailed off and Emma smiled.

"Do not worry. I want this Regina. I have wanted to be with you for so long" Emma said eagerly.

Regina's breath then hitched, as Emma leaned in kissing down, the Queens neck slowly.

"Hmm" Regina all but whimpered, as the sensations of Emma's soft lips upon her flesh, was doing unspeakable things, to her body.

"Am I pleasing you my Queen" Emma teased, in between neck kisses, she wanted to please Regina and make her feel the love, she had for her. Even though she was inexperienced.

"You are my love, you please me every moment were together" Regina replied breathlessly and the Princesses cheeks reddened, as she stopped kissing the Queen's neck and goofily grinned at Regina. Whilst looking into glassy emotion filled brown eyes.

"Does it bother you that I have never.." she trailed off lowly.

"No my love, I have truly never either, as I never wanted it with that man" she sighed.

Emma's heart ached at that, that Regina had to enjour such things with that vile man.

"All that I am is yours Regina" Emma then declared, wanting to make her love happy and this made Regina smile once more.

"And all that I am is yours princess, I would gladly give you anything you desire" Regina replied honestly.

Emma grinned goofiiy, as she brought her hand up to cup the queen's cheek, but Regina just stared back into the blondes eyes. She was speechless and amazed and overwelmed by a rush of emotions. That were now flooding her system.

Emma then smiled shyly at her and leaned forward, capturing full soft lips and hungarily kissed her. This jarred Regina out of her inner musings and she pushed herself flush against the princess and melted into the kiss.

Moments later, their lips then crashed together fiecly, as they clung to one another not wanting to ever let go and as they kissed, Regina brought her hands up and slid them into blonde locks, while Emma, put her slightly trembling hands on the Queen's hips and began to lightly tug at the soft material.

* * *

Long moments later, both women were down to their underwear and both were stood closely together. Whilst looking at one another with chests heaving and heart beats soaring.

Emma went doe eyed, when Regina brushed her fingertips, across Emma's collarbone.

"So beautiful" Regina muttered in awe.

This made Emma's already flushed cheeks, turn darker and she ducked her head. Only to have her chin pulled up, by her loves fingertips and to lock eyes once again.

Never had either of them felt anything like this and they wanted to take their time. Marvel in every touch, every look, every delicious moment of it.

Emma then took a deep breath and told her "Please touch me"

This made Regina's breath hitch and her knees felt weak but she immediatly took Emma's hand and moved slowly to the bed. Where they let out small moans and whimpers of plesure, as they explored each others soft, heated, bodies with their hands and mouths, whilst removing each others underwear slowly...

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Next chapter Regina finds out Snow knew, that should be fun lol.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Sorry its a shorter chapter but i wanted to get something up or you all, whist i work on the final chapter.. Thanks for the support everyone, its really appreciated.**_

* * *

The next morning Emma started to opne her eyes and felt something warm was pressed against her. Or rather someone was and it took her a moment, to remember what happened the night before and she broke out into a goofy grin.

It was then, that she squeezed the Queens hand, that was hanging loosely over her and she heard a small moan.

"Are you awake?" she whispered and there was another moan.

The princess then smirked and moved herself around and moved herself closer to Regina and it was then, that Regina began to open her eyes and she just stared and thought, It wasn't a dream.

"Morning" Emma said nervously, as she could feel Regina's warm naked skin against hers and it made her insides flutter.

"Good Morning my love" Regina said lowly, with a slight husk.

"You don't regret last night do you?" Emma then suddenly asked and pulled away a little, as she had felt Regina stiffin a little.

Regina then felt her moving away and she moved to stop Emma and pulling her back.

"Emma, I don't...I would never...I love you, you must know that after our lovemaking. That I could never regret this" she told her, as she looked into emerald eyes pleadingly.

"Yeah, you erm...were amazing" Emma whispered, as felt her cheeks starting to heat up.

Regina smirked "i guess i must of been, as after you kept saying wow" she teased.

Emma ducked her head, she was now going as red as a tomato,, in embrassment.

Regina chuckled.

"Don't be shy now dear, you certainly wasmt lastnnight"

Emma then swallowed and she ccould feel herself becoming aroused again.

"Come here" Regina whispered softly, as she brought her hand up and brought Emmas chin up to look at her.

"I have never felt as happiness as when I'm with you"

Emma grinned and pecked her lips on her beloved which made Regina all fuzzy and happy.

* * *

Upon leaving their chamber, which was well over am hour after waking. Both Emma and Regina beamed in happiness as they walked and it wasnt until they reached the grandhall. That they remembered Snowvwas there.

"Good morning" Snow said cheerfully, as she stood near the wooden table.

"Hey mom" Emma replied and she beamed and smiled at her knowingly.

Snow them looked between her daughter and Regina and said "finally" Before going to hug emma.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and Emma chuckled nervously, as she hadnt told Regina yet that her mom knew.

"I'm so happy for both of you" Snow then said happily, causing Regina to look confused.

"Thanks mom urm.." she looked to regina worridly."Regina urm, I kind of told my parents a while back of my attachment for you" she looked pleadingly at her "I needed too as I dont want any one else and I needed advice And their understanding..approval even" She sighed.

Regina looked to Snow and was flabagasted.

"So you knew full well, when you made me promise to follow my heart?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. After Emma told me about her feelings towards you. I paid more attention to you actions towards her and it was obvious you felt the same. Therefore i had to find someway, were you would let your heart guide you And make my daughter happy aswel as yourself"

Emma took Reginas hand and squeezed it.

"You accept this" she gestured between herself and emma in surprise. She had expected them to be against it and after lastnight she was more than ready to fight for Emma, to keep her by her side because there was no way she was letting her go now,

Snow smiled.

"I will admit, I was surprised Shocked even. However...my daughters happiness comes first and she loves you"

Emma blushed And Regina now squeezed her hand,

"What about our people, do you think they will accept this" Regina asked, concerned.

Snow sighed.

"There will be those who wont but they will see it can only make our two kingdoms stronger and more prosperous"

"Working together as one" Regina added and smiled.

"Yeah, now can we have breakfast?'" Emma said cheerfully, making Snow and Regna smile.

'Yes we can my love, but I want to discuss this whole matter some more' Regina said with a curcious look.

' Yes I agree with Regina' Snow nodded 'We have alot to discuss, like where you shall live and when you shall marry' she began to walk off, leaving Regina and Emma looking at one another in surprise and moments later Emma said 'I havent proposed to her yet mom' and Regina scoffed and said 'Who said your be the one proposing dear' with a smug loook.

Emma chuckled.

'And Snow...' Regina continued and Snow stopped and turned around.

'Yes?''

'Emma is going to stay here with me' she smiled widely at the thought and walked passed Snow. Who looked at Emma.

'Yeah mom, i'm staying here. i'm never leaving Regina's side again.' she grinned goofily and went to catch up with her beloved.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N This is it, the final chapter. I think its kind of an epilogue but hope you like it and thanks for the support I've enjoyed writing this one a lot. **_

* * *

"I never imagined. I could have this happiness" Regina confessed, as they stopped infront of Regina's apple tree. It was early evening and they had spent the day at the stables.

"I believed" Emma whispered and the light wind carried her words to the brunnettes ears. Causing a wide smile to appear.

It had been six months, since that night. The night Regina had finally let her heart, rule her head and she never looked back.

She had, at first, been slightly annoyed at Snow's sneakiness but the Queens acceptance of her and Emma had made it easier to forgive.

And Emma hadn't returned to her former home since that day. She had basked in the happiness of being at her new home. Getting to know the staff better, getting to know Regina even better and meeting the people of the kingdom, when out on visits.

And when her items were sent to her she littered her and Regina bedchamber with her things. Which Regina could only shake her head at in amusement. As the princess put her clothes next to Regina's and put her sword next to the wardrobe and kept saying "Oh can I put this here?" and Regina, who watched with happiness repied "Of course, anywhere you wish my love. This is your home, our home" she beamed.

* * *

"Are you looking forward to seeing your parents?" Regina asks, as they sit on the oak bench and entwined their fingers.

"Yeah, it feels a little weird though, because we haven't seen them in at least two month"

Regina nods.

"They have been busy. As have we" she reasons.

"Yeah, Were finally winning round the people of our kingdoms" she grins and squeezes Regina's hand.

"We are" Regina says back and takes a deep breath, as she looks up at the apple tree. Remembering those people that were not all to happy at the union. but that did not matter now. As both kingdoms, seemed to be benefiting greatly from the union, which made the people happier and therefore, made them more acceptable of the union.

"I feel it is time" Regina then said shakily. as she continued to look up at her tree with a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Time?" Emma replied, a little confused and she looked to Regina. Who was wearing Emma's favourite royal dress.

Regina smirked and glanced to Emma next to her, with a glint in her eyes.

"Time we officially celebrate our love, with the world" she said seriously.

Emma's eyes widened and then she gaped, as Regina then stood, brushed down her dress with her hands, then kneeled in front of Emma. Taking her hand.

"Princess Emma, My love...I can't imagine my life without you near. My love for you is endless and will you make me even happier, by becoming my wife?" she held her breath, waiting for the all important answer.

Emma beamed and nodded fiercely. As she was lost for words.

Regina then stands up and pulls Emma up with her and they embrace one another happily, before kissing each other passionately under the apple tree.

* * *

When they head back inside, ten minutes later, Emma says "My parents are going to be over the moon"

"Oh don't remind me, your mother is going to be insufferable" Regina rolls her eyes.

"Yeah...but I know you like her really. Even though you deny it" Emma teases.

"I never said I didn't like her" Regina replies flatly and Emma chuckles and nudges the brunette who stops and brings Emma back into her arms.

"Please tell me were going to get married here" Emma then asks, as they hold each other and look into each others eyes.

"Where else would be get married?" Regina then asks.

"In my mother's kingdom. I think she would expect that" she frowns.

"Oh I see...Well...We will get married where you wish too, where we wish too. It is our wedding" Regina tells her seriously.

Emma nods.

"I want us to marry here..where were happiest, maybe in our gardens and I know, you don't want to ever get married in that church because of that man.." she takes a breath "What do you want?" she then asks trying not to think of him.

Regina brings her hand up and cups her loves cheek and looks into emerald eyes.

"All I want, is to spend the rest of my days with you and make you happy. Your happiness is my happiness, so weather we marry here, or in your mothers kingdom then so be it" she smiles and looks to Emma' soft pink lips then back up to her eyes.

Emma beams.

"Your happiness is mine too Regina" she replies softly and looks to full lips, then brown eyes.

"Then we shall discuss it more tomorrow. As I'm sure your mother will have plenty to say on the subject. For now, lets go celebrate by having dinner then going to bed early"

"Okay, Lets go" Emma then says and pecks her loves lips softly, before leading her to the hall, to eat.

* * *

The following evening, as Emma and Regina lay in Emma's old bed, cuddled up together.

"It feels weird sleeping in my old room. I'd rather be at our home" Emma mutters.

Regina chuckles.

"Don't worry, were be back home soon, my love" Regina then whispers, sending a pleasant chill down Emma's spine.

"Yeah, you know it was pretty funny when my mother embraced you earlier when you told her the news, You looked shocked" she chuckled.

"I should have expected her to do that" Regina replied and pulled Emma closer to herself.

"Yeah, you do need to let yourself get close to other people too" she chuckled.

"I know. I will admit it is hard" she sighs.

"That's because of the life you have had" Emma tells her softly.

"Indeed"

"But things are better now Regina, we can be free and happy" she smiles and leans her head up to look at Regina's face in the darkness.

"Yes...and I am glad your parents have agree for us to marry at our home" Regina then tells her and smiles.

"Yeah, but we have to have the celebration here" Emma frowns.

"We, have to be seen as treating both our kingdoms equally" Regina says seriously.

"I know...not playing favourite and pleasing everyone as my dad said" she sighs.

"Exactly...Now come up here and kiss me"

Emma grins goofily and brings herself up and kisses Regina passionately, before making love to her.

* * *

A month and two weeks later, Emma stands in front of the pastor in a dress. Yes she is wearing a dress. And the only reason she is, is because of Regina. She knew, the brunette would be even more happy if the blonde did where a dress and that's all Emma wanted to do, to make Regina even happier.

So, here she was, standing in a white, simple long dress with embellishment's and her hair in curls. Waiting for her love to walk down the aisle.

Their guests were stood, in front of their white seats, watching her with interest and chattering quietly amongst themselves and the slight wind, blow through the air with a nice cooling affect on this clear sunny day.

Emma took a breath and looked to her father, who was stood next to her, in his best royal blue attire.

"Relax" he told her, with a smile and Emma nodded. She was nervous and excited at the same time and she knew, once see saw Regina she would be calmer.

And a long moment later, the wedding music started playing, letting everyone know the wedding was about to begin and a moment later, Regina started to walk down the middle of the rows of white seats. where people now stood, watching her.

Regina took a breath and squeezed Archie's arm slightly, as he lead her to the front. where Emma was waiting and watching her, with the most softest and awe filled look Regina had ever seen. Regina then smiled widely, thinking she had never been so happy as in this moment.

Once she stopped in front of the pastor, she faced Emma and the Princess whispered "Hey" bashfully which made Regina blush.

Regina then beamed at her and as the pastor, began to speak and the guests took their seats. Both Regina and Emma stared lovingly at one another. Both knowing that they would have many happy times to come and that they would weather any storm, that they may have to face, because, they had each other and that's all that truly mattered...

The end.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading everyone and is there a talented cover art person out there, who would like to do the cover for this story? if so PM me :) **_


End file.
